llamarada
by sarabi771
Summary: Que pasaría si la rebelión del sinsajo no hubiese sido exitosa si todo hubiese terminado como el capitolio esperaba que pasará como sería esta nueva realidad para las nuevas generaciones como serian los nuevos ta es una historia de como pudieron haber sido las cosas si hubiese salido todo mal. (es obviamente OC pero la trama basándonos en los juegos del hambre)
1. Chapter 1

Me levante como todas las mañanas no era si no otro día normal en el distrito 8 dedicado a los textiles era increíble aquí todo era moda por aquí moda por allá, pensaba era un día normal hasta que recordé que día era; hoy era día de cosecha hoy sería el sorteo mire con tristeza a través de la ventana detestaba vivir aquí el capitolio y todas sus absurdas reglas odiaba este sistema represor ellos se habían llevado algo muy preciado para mí el capitolio me había costado mi familia yo solía tener dos hermanos mi hermana mayor y mi hermano, kevin y darla recordaba ese día y como la brutalidad se había extendido por todo el distrito

-luz debes arreglarte es hora de desayunar – escuche gritar a mama su grito vino acompañado de un sollozo cada año era lo mismo esta fecha era terrible al menos ella no se había ido recordaba como los padres de algunos de los chicos asesinados en la trifulca simplemente habían dejado de querer vivir no los culpaba pero yo no haría eso jamás no debía seguir por los que quería por Darla y Kevin para que sus muertes no fueran en vano debía vivir

Recordaba con claridad ese día cuando cumplí 10 como mi hermano Kevin había salido en el sorteo a sus 15 años como Darla reacciono después de su muerte en los juegos como ella se levantó y dijo basta como no dejo que su voz pese al pánico fuese acallada y sobre todo como no pude ayudarla, por ellos yo debía vivir fue lo único que me pidió antes de que se la llevaran los agentes de paz para no verla nunca más

-buenos días –salude

-cariño no iras así verdad – me dijo ella mientras me miraba entre las lágrimas estruje como pude mis sentimientos y respire con fuerza para obligarme a retraer las lágrimas que trataban de salir al ver a mi madre con esa cara de pánico y ese llanto que me carcomía el alma y respondí con violencia era la única fachada la única defensa que tenía para ocultar lo que realmente sentía ese miedo que me carcomía en cada cosecha

-qué diferencia hay en cómo me presente es decir lo que hacen es genocidio no importa como lo disfracen –mama volvió a estallar en llanto

-no hables así esa actitud es la que nos llevo a perder a tu hermana – me reclamo

-no perdimos a darla por su actitud, la perdimos porque estamos rodeados de asesinos –dije apretando un collar con una mariposa que solía ser de darla habían pasado 7 años desde eso.

Mi hermano salió sorteado en el día de cosecha pero darla no estaba de acuerdo cuando el murió en los juegos del hambre monto una revuelta en todo el distrito los pacificadores aplacaron el conflicto matando a los lideres entre ellos darla y varios otros chicos desde ahí el distrito quedo muy castigado por el capitolio sin embargo no se puede negar que al menos estábamos mejor que el distrito 13 los eternos pisoteados por sus actos de guerra o los del 12 los que trajeron esa semilla de rebelión de nuevo a flote, desde cómo había fracasado la rebelión con él sinsajo y Katniss los juegos se habían vuelto más crueles cada año se nos permitía jugar en equipos ahora que ganaran los dos concursantes del distrito se había vuelto habitual uno pensaría que eso era mejor pero los juegos se habían vuelto más crueles ya que los vigilantes se esforzaban por matar a uno de los miembros del equipo volviendo loco al otro para que fuese según su perspectiva retorcida más interesante de ver, también estaba el otro detalle de ganar tu solo la recompensa era mayor aparte de traer riqueza y fama a tu distrito estaba esa inmunidad que te brindaban a ti y a tu familia de participar de nuevo en algunos juegos del hambre pero era horrible esto nos hacía ver peor muchos equipos se traicionaban en el último minuto para alcanzar ese codiciado premio sobre todo los que tenían hermanos menores en lugar de solo traer riquezas nos daba más crueldad, el capitolio había desarrollado horrores mayores desde la rebelión, ahora los distritos a su vez estaban cada vez menos unidos el capitolio se había encargado de que se desarrollara más envidia y odio entre nosotros para ser incapaces de volver a unirnos sembraban la envidia entre los distritos apoyando indiscriminadamente a algunos cuando resultaban ganadores además de que siempre favorecían a algunos creando el descontento entre los otros regrese con pesar a mi habitación mientras trataba de recomponerme odiaba que la gente me viera en ese estado lo consideraba de debilidad.

No me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que escuche suspirar a alguien desde mi ventana

-hey tan mal – me susurro mi amigo sebastian

-cada año es igual que te sorprende –conteste de manera agria limpiándome las lágrimas no me gustaba que mis padres las vieran solo sebastian y Giselle me habían visto llorar nadie más a decir verdad no dejaba entrar a nadie más no necesitaba a nadie más o eso me repetía no quería crear lazos con nadie no quería darle más armas al capitolio para poder lastimarme

-oye no te pongas pesada conmigo por esto, vamos sé que te animara porque no entrenas por que supongo que así no iras a la cosecha o si – me dijo el sonriendo

Entrenar desde que mis hermanos habían muerto solo había hecho eso entrenar muy duro lo suficiente para ser capaz de ganar si salía sorteada para traer algo de dinero para el distrito para poder vivir mejor , me había planteado el ser voluntaria de no ser por mis padres seguro lo sería, a decir verdad se supone que entrenar para los juegos es ilegal sin embargo después de ver la masacres que nos daban los distritos carreras empezamos a entrenar algunos de manera aislada aunque a veces nos llevábamos alguna reprimenda afortunadamente nuestro distrito no tenían los agentes de paz más dedicados la mayoría de ellos pasaban por alto muchas cosas con tal de mantener orden y estabilidad, la mayoría de los jóvenes entrenábamos ya que la escuela no es muy absorbente y no se nos permite entrar en la fábrica hasta los 18 así que mientras aun eres solo candidato a juegos del hambre más vale ocupar tu tiempo en buscar cómo sobrevivir si sales sorteado o al menos nosotros pensábamos así . Era indignante ver como los distritos 1, 2 y 3 recibían toda clase de ayudas del capitolio mientras nosotros padecíamos enormemente aquí

-mira luz si estas así de dispersa y sales en el sorteo te van a hacer picadillo

-quisieras soy fuerte yo ganare lo sabes y espero lo mismo de ti si sales en el sorteo compañero

-ojala nos tocara juntos desde que cambiaron las reglas para katniss y peeta puede haber dos ganadores estoy seguro que juntos seriamos imparables – me dijo el entusiasmado aunque pude ver el pánico que cruzaba su semblante

-no se te ocurra no lo digas ni de broma me oíste que harían sue o livie si te pasa algo he que pretendes dejarlas solas- le recrimine vi como el semblante de mi amigo cambiaba de inmediato y me sentí culpable todos en el distrito sabíamos lo duro que había sido para ellos tres, él había logrado mantener a salvo a su hermana y sobrina y era el pilar de esa familia ya que el esposo de su hermana había sido sorteado hace dos años en su último año dejando a su hermana embarazada los bebes por mucho eran la carga más pesada que podía tenerse en el distrito es decir ellos tan indefensos enfermizos serían la perdición de cualquiera medicinas, comida, teselas o no necesitaban tantos cuidados que eran la perdición

-nunca tendré hijos – me dijo el en tono lúgubre

-yo tampoco –dije –que tal si son como tu

Eso detono las carcajadas de mi amigo sebastian era muy divertido para ser un chico de 18 años y yo muy lúgubre para una chica de 17

-que dicen las probabilidades –me pregunto el

-60 veces

-wow porque tantas que canjeaste

-mi padre está muy enfermo lo sabes desde hace 3 años la medicina es muy cara– aparte de canjear comida para mi familia al igual que él, la medicina había sido mi perdición ya no canjeaba teselas pero no podía dejar morir a mi padre y madre eran lo único que me quedaba no permitiría que el capitolio me los arrebatara también

-debiste decir algo yo pude haberte ayudado

-bromeas verdad cuantas veces esta el tuyo eh

-32

-te parece justo aumentar esos números a mi no ya te lo dije eres un pilar además este será tu ultimo año no señor estaremos bien

-si tu lo dices luz te veo allá a diferencia de otros yo tengo buen gusto así que me pondré presentable

-como quieras iré a cazar con Giselle tú te lo pierdes

-ten cuidado los pacificadores estarán custodiando ya sabes desde lo del chico que casi escapa el año anterior han reforzado la seguridad en la barda y

-relájate cuidare que a Giselle no le suceda nada – mi amigo se sonrojo y se fue la verdad los envidiaba como podían enamorarse sentir algo ser felices es decir en el infierno que vivíamos yo ni si quiera podía pensar en establecer una conexión con alguien la tenía por supuesto con ellos pero no se sentía real del todo además desde que papá enfermo yo canjeaba mi nombre por medicina lo que cazaba todo estaba dedicada únicamente a que él y mamá estuvieran bien no quería perderlos no dejaría que el capitolio me arrebatara nada más las presas estaban destinadas únicamente a alimentarlos y hacía ahí iban todos y cada uno de mis esfuerzos


	2. Chapter 2

Llegue a la altura de la barda para salir del distrito, halle a Giselle con el arco y flecha y 3 ardillas muertas a sus pies, la verdad era raro que la gente cazara estaba penado pero la verdad no podía seguir canjeando mi nombre, ya no mi madre se rehusaba a comer si era por ese método que le llevaba comida así que yo había decidido comenzar a cazar desde hace al menos 2 años en un inició era muy mala hasta que conocí a Giselle ella me enseño a disparar con el arco y yo le mostré como arrojar cuchillos habíamos logrado sacar a flote a nuestras familias gracias a eso, Giselle tenía un hermano menor y su abuela ella cuidaba de ambos ya que sus padre habían muerto en el mismo altercado que mis hermanos

-llegas tarde

-no me culpes tu romeo me entretuvo

-recuerda es mío – me dijo sonriendo

-jaja ni que lo digas no lo quiero-me miro interrogante sabía que le preocupaba nos habíamos llegado a conocer realmente bien en este tiempo juntas- está bien si quieres saber solo son 32

-gracias al cielo sabes que si le pasa algo su familia se ira a la ruina es decir su hermana con esa criatura de un año y medio

-hey estará bien es su ultimo año y su nombre esta pocas veces si consideras la edad además este año podrá entrar a la fábrica y ganar algo de dinero sin necesidad de canjear nada

-eso espero el tuyo

-tenemos que hablar de esto

-cuantas lu

-unas cuantas vamos déjalo Giselle

-si así lo quieres –dijo molesta sabiendo que no obtendría nada más de mi así era siempre me cerraba con mis preocupaciones no quería ser una carga para nadie

Cazamos durante al menos tres horas

-vaya botín 2 perdices 3 ardillas y 4 conejos tendremos un festín después de la cosecha además mira esas son bayas necesitamos unas cuantas podremos celebrar a lo grande después de la cosecha – dijo lúgubremente

-no me parece correcto

-está bien no lo veamos como celebración pero vamos tenemos derecho a ser felices en especial tú la vida es un regalo luz no dejes que el capitolio te haga pensar lo contrario

-por favor gis crees eso dime ve la miseria en que vivimos no digo que la vida no sea un regalo pero todo lo que hacemos es ropa más moda y pensar ahora que podrá necesitar el capitolio es un asco todo lo desaprovechamos debajo del yugo en el que vivimos – pude ver la cara horrorizada de mi amiga esta explosiones de mi parte la aterrorizaban habíamos visto como azotaban a gente como yo en la plaza principal inclusive fusilamientos masivos suspire derrotada de nada servía seguirla mortificando con esto – olvídalo nos vemos en la cosecha será lo mejor

\- por favor trata de contenerte no quiero perderte amiga – le sonreí con cansancio

-sabes deberíamos intentarlo – me dijo de pronto parándose en seco mirándome a los ojos como si una gran idea la golpeara–tus viejos no son tan grandes y mi abuela es fuerte al igual que mi hermano y estoy segura que entre todos podríamos desplazar a la hermana y sobrina de sebastian podríamos lograrlo no puede ser que no haya nada después de estas vallas es decir los del 13 sobrevivieron un buen tiempo sin ser detectados

-es una locura si nos atrapan nos matarían –dije temiendo por ellos en realidad esa idea me la había planteado hace mucho ya cuando la hermana de sebastian quedo viuda pero era imposible y si nos atrapaban dudaba que solo nos mataran no se contaban historia horribles de torturas crueles que se exponían en otros distritos cuando la gente de este trataba de escapar se rumoraba que cuando alguien de otro distrito trataba de escapar a la familia la mataban o los volvían avox pero al incitador al rebelde lo torturaban en otro distrito para que los demás vieran el precio de su estupidez no le temía a eso pero imagina a mis padres o al hermano de Giselle o la familia de sebastian como Avox me estremecía no podía hacer eso

-ya estamos muertos de todas formas

-déjame pensarlo de cualquier forma no puede ser ahora no entre los juegos hay demasiado control en los distritos para evitar una revuelta tal vez cuando se vayan los agentes de paz tras los juegos ya sabes tras la gira de los vencedores –dije planteándomelo de pronto su razonamiento era correcto de todas formas aunque deprimente la idea ya estábamos muertos de cualquier forma viéndolo así no era tan loca la idea además si llegábamos fuera de los límites de los distritos más allá del 13 podríamos lograrlo o aunque no fuésemos más allá el capitolio nos ignoraría mientras no tratáramos de levantarnos en su contra probablemente no lo notarían además si lo divulgaban la gente podría pensar que se debilitaba su poder no seguramente nos dejarían pasar

Al llegar a casa encontré en mi cama un vestido blanco no quería poner triste a mama así que decidí usarlo respire mientras me lo ponía amarre mi cabello al mirarme al espejo vi como siempre a una chica muy dulce al menos eso proyectaba siempre había odiado ese aspecto pensaba que me hacía débil Dana proyectaba fortaleza fuerza y yo… bueno pensar en eso me molestaba tanto Dana siempre me llamaba su muñequita y trataba de cuidarme al igual que a mi hermano si yo no hubiese sido tan débil tal vez ella, trate de sacar esa idea de mi mente auto compadecerme no me iba ayudar en nada en este momento

Antes de entrar a la arena de sorteo abrace con fuerza a mis padres al entrar vi a mi amiga estaba formada y miraba con mucha aprensión a su hermano era su primer año en el sorteo

-animo su nombre solo estará una vez las posibilidades de que Joshua salga son casi mínimas

-ojala amiga ojala

-mira ya llegan- dije mientras entraban en el escenario los pacificadores escoltando a Geraldine cada año esta bruja sacaba los nombres de los condenados a muerte y pretendía que la gente la quisiera de verdad era estúpida

-maldita bruja –susurro Giselle

-ni que lo digas

-buenos días distrito ocho hoy es un gran día ya que hoy sortearemos a los dos afortunados jovencitos que nos representaran este año en los juegos del hambre numero 98 no están felices cariños míos –se oyó un silencio sepulcral

-bueno que esperamos siento la emoción en el aire como siempre las damas primero - las manos de araña de Geraldine se revolvieron en el tarro con los nombre era sorprendente como sus manos con tantos anillos en ella y esas uñas que parecían de gato podían tomar la esfera

-luz Duncan – sentí como la mano de Giselle se apretaba en torno a la mía y escuche el instante en que mi madre grito camine segura de mi misma hacia el podio no les daría el gusto de mostrarles ninguna emoción verían una chica de piedra

-o vaya pero que preciosa joven tenemos este año como tributo es decir querida mía mírate debe dejar muchos chicos triste por irte no crees –dijo la bruja mientras me recibía con un cálido abrazo al cual evidentemente no respondí

-no lo creo – conteste con voz algo fría vi entre la multitud como Giselle se había deslizado con mis padres y como ayudaba a mi madre a estar en pie era como estar ausente no oía nada no reaccionaba era como estar fuera de mi cuerpo

-bueno y ahora los caballeros…-susurro la bruja algo cortada por mi actitud tan fría hacia ella la mayoría trataba de agradarle o hacer algún chiste como si esto no fuese tan malo yo no lo haría de inmediato oí su voz exclamar- Joshua Grimm -vi como mi amiga se desplomo en ese momento regrese en mi para poder ver lo que sucedía

-vaya pero que joven eres querido ven aquí no seas tímido- dijo la maldita mientras Joshua comenzaba a moverse tratando de dominar el pánico que evidentemente sentía estaba temblando con fuerza como una presa asustada

-no yo me ofrezco- empezó a decir sebastian lo mire horrorizada –pero otro chico vino desde atrás y lo empujo haciendo caer a mi amigo

-quien dijo eso quien se ofrece- pregunto Geraldine confundida y algo molesta no era común que hubiese voluntarios en nuestro distrito además de que eso no estaba muy bien visto por el capitolio pero como ahora todo lo transmitan en vivo por diversos canales no podían córtalo pero habían hecho a la gente tan fría unos con otros que era casi imposible esto al menos aquí lo era es decir aquí toda muestra de afecto era escaza sobre todo después de lo sucedido con Katniss Everdeen la gente parecía no olvidar ese incidente y la mayoría de los tributos que iban voluntarios por alguien más morían en la primera trampa de los vigilantes al parecer querían evitar otro sinsajo a como diera lugar y esas muestras de altruismo no les ayudaban en nada los únicos voluntarios bien vistos estaban en los distritos profesionales .


	3. Chapter 3

-yo –dijo otro chico a quien no reconocí –yo me ofrezco – este chico era alto de pelo negro cual ébano y unos ojos azules penetrantes

-cómo te llamas

-lucian walls

-veo que no hay ninguna relación entre tú y el chico así que permíteme preguntar porque te ofreces –comento algo alterada Geraldine a mi lado

-que está prohibido

-no pero –contesto algo cortada ella no quería sin duda trabajar con esto de eso no había duda un tributo voluntario eran problemas y ella sin duda no quería lidiar con ellos le estaría bien empleado a la tonta de cualquier modo

-entonces no veo el problema usted si –contesto el en un tono arrogante que de no ser un tributo le habría costado probablemente una ejecución inmediata sonreí me encantaba ver que si quiera mi compañero tenía actitud Geraldine aclaro su garganta podía ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos sin embargo pareció recomponerse rápidamente

-bueno distrito 8 les presento a sus nuevos tributos ojala ambos vuelvan y que la suerte este con ustedes –dijo aun sin recomponerse

Después de la ceremonia de sorteo se nos permitía despedirnos de nuestras familias entre al cuarto donde debía esperar por ellos los primeros en pasar fueron mis padres

-hola –susurre algo cortada empezaba a asimilar esto y la verdad la desesperación comenzaba a llegarme

-cariño no llores tienes que ser fuerte y – mi madre me abrazo muy fuerte la verdad yo no lloraba me había prometido no derrumbarme por ellos ser fuerte y volver a toda costa volver por papá sobre todo su medicina era demasiado costosa y no podría obtenerla sin mí de momento teníamos ya que con la caza se compensaban algunas cosas cuando cambiaba o vendía las presas pero sin mi estaban solos la generosidad no es algo que se viera a menudo en los distritos desde la rebelión fallida la gente era más hermética al respecto de unos con otros

-nena prométenos que vas a volver no puedes no hacerlo eres fuerte e inteligente –mamá era la única en hablar podía ver como esto destrozaba a mi padre él había amado mucho a Dana sobre todo y ahora aquí estaba yo su última hija arrebatada de nuevo por el capitolio abrace a mis padres con fuerza no podía decirles nada no había que decir

-el tiempo se acabo –dijo uno de los pacificadores mientras los llamaba jalándolos con fuerza fuera de la habitación

-voy a volver mama no llores sean fuertes voy a regresar por ustedes y no va a volver a faltarles nada lo prometo- fue lo único que pude susurrar antes de perderlos de vista

Tras ellos entraron mis amigos venían juntos tomados de la mano

-vas a ganar yo lo se eres lista fuerte inteligente y letal con cualquier arma – me dijo entre sollozos mi mejor amiga pero mi atención estaba en mi amigo

-escúchame bien luz vas a volver porque no voy a dejar que te vayas y nos dejes solos aquí no va a ser tan fácil que escapes de aquí - dijo mientras me abrazaba

-y por tus papás no te preocupes no les faltara nada te lo juro amiga ya verás los ayudaremos cuando regreses estarán bien gordos como perdices – me dijo mi amiga mire ceñuda a Sebastian no necesitaban esas cargas con las que tenían era más que suficiente aunque una parte de mi agradecía el gesto no podía evitar pensar en los problemas que se meterían cumpliendo esa promesa

-olvídalo ellos son como mis padres no les faltara nada amiga pero aun así quiero que regreses me oíste – me dijo Giselle

-los cuidaremos luz pero regresa por favor regresa- me susurro sebastian podía notar como se acumulaban las lágrimas en sus ojos pero él se mantenía firma a diferencia de Giselle que estaba hinchada de no parar de llorar

-se acabó el tiempo

Mis amigos comenzaron a salir pero yo detuve unos momentos a sebastian

-eres un tarado en que pensabas si no llega a ser por ese chico habrías cometido una estupidez vive por favor vive quieres

-solo si tu prometes volver hermanita

-es un pacto no pidan nada no más teselas no dejes que Giselle siga pidiéndolas su nombre debe estar el mismo número de veces que el mío y aún le faltan dos cosechas voy a regresar y vamos a estar bien lo prometo los llevare conmigo a la aldea de los vencedores

Después de eso nos llevaron el tren rumbo al capitolio solo para toparme como lo sabia en que era un despilfarro de recursos lo mire ceñuda los reporteros ya nos esperaban y nos tomaban miles de fotografías trataban de captar nuestras expresiones

-vaya monumento a la crueldad –susurre fastidiada

-deberías cuidar tus palabras – me dijo lucian mientras me sonreía desde detrás de mi

-mira quien lo dice

-yo solo te lo advierto siendo una criatura tan frágil –gire rápidamente y tome lo primero que tuve al alcance y lo empuñe como arma resulto ser una especie de perchero odiaba esa palabra frágil así me llamaban los agentes de paz en el pueblo solían ridiculizarme por mi aspecto algunos hasta me habían insinuado muchas cosas desagradables que hacer para conseguir las medicinas de mi padre todo por ese aspecto que les resultaba atractivo, frágil me asqueaba esa palabra

-escúchame bien no soy una chica frágil y si yo fuera tu vigilaría más que mi cerebro y mi boca estuvieran conectados cuando hablas conmigo -dije mientras apuntaba mi arma a su cara

-brava he vaya así es mejor así me gustan te sienta más – dijo mientras levantaba mi cara con su mano le lance el perchero y lo detuvo pero por muy poco los reporteros parecían distraídos con la llegada de nuestro mentor al parecer seguía adorándolo el capitolio

-niños por dios que escena más desagradable que intentan, no se atrevan a comportarse así en la ciudad menudo lio que falta de glamour niña baja eso y con tu pinta uno pensaría que tendrías más tacto –dijo Geraldine empujándonos dentro del tren para evitar un espectáculo

-alístense para la comida quieren sus cuartos están por ahí su mentor los conocerá en la comida bueno lo prometió –dijo algo dudosa mientras miraba por la ventana como este era asediado por los reporteros


	4. Chapter 4

Camine respirando muy molesta que se creía este chico como me hablaba así quien demonios era no lo recordaba aunque claro esta como decía Giselle yo no le prestaba atención a nada que no fueran mis padres entrenar y cazar por eso no debía recordarlo me metí a bañar y me cambie salí para toparme con Geraldine de nuevo quien me miraba pensativa tras su pestañas verdes con diamantes en ellas

-mira se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y que cada año me comporto como una chica tonta del capitolio frente a las cámaras pero es que eso es lo que se espera de mi a mí tampoco me gusta este circo pero las reglas son así y cualquiera que se opone desparece tienen que entenderlo por favor no soy su enemiga me dijo sonando sincera

Suspire sorprendida

-vaya te juzgue muy mal

-no serás la primera ni la ultima yo también creo que parezco una tarada halla fuera

Me reí

-un poco

-no me mientas sé muy bien lo que deben pensar de mí todos en tu distrito pero créeme odio esto tanto como ustedes-la mire de nuevo evaluándola es verdad que tenía el aspecto de toda una chica boba del capitolio con esa peluca de color magenta con bucles hasta la cintura y tatuajes rosas alrededor de sus ojos y su atuendo estrafalario pero al ver sus ojos note como ellos me miraban con tristeza y cansancio y decidí que no me mentía

–detesto tener que llevar cada año chicos que no se si volverán a su hogar y aún más parecer indiferente hasta feliz por ello es horrible –se sacudió alterada pero volvió a mirarme tratando de recomponerse

\- como sea solo quiero decirte como se lo dije a lucian somos un equipo y yo quiero que ustedes o por lo menos uno de ustedes ganen los ayudare en lo que pueda pero necesito que me colaboren si necesitan un fosforo tendrán diez no dejare que nada les falte anqué claro yo y su mentor tendremos que organizarnos pero por favor trata de comportarte comportamientos como esa escena de allá fuera no me ayudan en nada

-entiendo tratare de comportarme pero es que no lo viste

-vi suficiente de el para saber que se cae de bueno

-no hables así que horror

-como quieras pero cualquier mujer te dirá eso es de los tributos más guapos lo veras cuando lleguemos y tengas un punto de comparación cuando puedas ver las imágenes de la cosecha

-lo dudo vamos a comer –comencé a caminar dejándola en mi habitación – pero gracias es lindo saber que no todos son enemigos aquí –dije mientras ella me sonreía

Al entrar al comedor vi a lucian sentado hablando animadamente con un hombre que debía estar por los veintitantos me senté junto a él alejándome de lucian y su extraña actitud

-luz lucian permítanme presentarles a su entrenador Tom black fue ganador de los 91 juegos del hambre

-deja estas bobadas de presentación Geraldine muero de hambre –dijo el hombre sabía a la perfección quien era este hombre era el único ganador que tenía nuestro distrito después de la cruel matanza de todos los vencedores después del tercer vasallaje de los 25 después de la revolución fallida el capitolio encontró a todos los tributos ganadores y los asesino uno a uno los condeno por traición y los ejecuto en público solo habían sobrevivido un tributo del uno y uno del 3 pero los rebeldes los asesinaron debido a que gracias a ellos el capitolio se dio cuenta de lo que se fraguaba como sea mi mentor era todo un caso él había destacado en sus juegos del hambre ya que había sobrevivido a uno de los ecosistemas más duros a un medio sumamente hostil en el cual siempre era de noche el baño de sangre había sido horrible esos habían sido uno de los juegos más horribles ya que aparte de que solo hubo pocas horas de luz el drama era eterno ya que se soltaban cada hora depredadores era impresionante que alguien hubiese logrado ganar aunque claro está él tuvo muchos patrocinadores la verdad no era de pensarse lo contrario era un hombre sumamente atractivo lo miraras por donde lo miraras cuando jugo nunca le hizo falta nada le sobraban los patrocinadores cuando compitió tenía apenas 16 años podemos decir que ya era toda la fantasía de cualquier mujer del capitolio los años no habían si no mejorado ese aspecto pero que factura le estaría pasando ser el ganador de esos juegos del hambre la gente del pueblo decía que en las noches en la aldea de los vencedores se oían sus aullidos de terror eso me preocupaba si lograba por algún milagro regresar tenía miedo de volver me así de tener yo que ser mentora de alguien más eso me aterraba no podía concebir la idea de regresar solo para mandar a más chicos al matadero es verdad que la gente en general no me interesaba pero tampoco deseaba su muerte que clase de ser humano querría ver eso y podría soportarlo año tras año sin llegar a la locura

Al empezar a comer los chicos retomaron su plática donde la habían dejado yo comí sin prestar atención

-y bien me decías que lo más importante es

-es analizar bien a tus rivales ver sus fortalezas y debilidades sabes es una suerte que ahora les permitan jugar en equipo es decir pueden ganar ambos tributos eso les quita un adversario claro está también se sumó el distrito 13 y pues no sé si quieran ir por solo gloria y riquezas o persigan la inmunidad de ser así deben decirme para que empecemos con sesiones por separado – dijo Tom en tono frío note que Lucian me miraba y luego negaba yo hice lo mismo no soportaba la idea de matar a mi compañero además mis padres no eran candidatos elegibles y aunque ganara la inmunidad no pretendía tener hijos nunca y no podía pasarle la inmunidad a mis amigos y sus familias eso únicamente aplicaba para mí y mis futuros hijos si es que los tenía y hermanos pero hasta ahí llegaba si tenías sobrinos ellos si irían a los juegos del hambre todo era un gran circo para crear más envidia y descontento al menos con las riquezas podríamos ayudar al distrito y nuestras familias y amigos por igual

-vaya así que solo la riqueza no, es mejor más humano si quieren mi opinión eso facilita mi trabajo lástima que Ally y yo no tuvimos esta posibilidad – suspiro Allison su compañera había muerto a manos de los distritos carreras en el baño de sangre fue horrible había conseguido llegar pero los distritos carrera la rodearon la hirieron y la usaron como carnada viva para los horribles animales y poder huir de ellos

-como les decía esto es bueno pero tenemos que empezar a trabajar sobre todo por el 13 ellos me preocupan tanto o más que los carreras – dijo algo molesto

-porque eso es un problema –pregunte

-veras en el distrito 13 al igual que el 1 ,2 y 4 los chicos son entrenados para los juegos desde pequeños muchos de ellos son voluntarios y solo persiguen la gloria su experiencia en manejo de armas es muy grande además de que ellos saben sobrevivir con poca comida no están tan mimados como los distritos 1, 2 y 4 ya que a ellos el capitolio les castiga más la alimentación

-4 – pregunto Lucian incrédulo

-si llevan ganando 3 juegos seguido han tenido muchas riquezas así que eso los ha ablandado considerablemente son un distrito de pesca pero si te pone s a pensarlo todos los habitantes tienen alimento y pues eso te ablanda nosotros hemos tenido que soportar las hambrunas de cualquier manera el 13 es peor si consideras los sucesos que – Geraldine le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y el callo repentinamente

-y no veo el problema solo son más duros que la mayoría

-no te ofendas cariño pero les falta preparación y con esa pinta es decir eres tan frágil – esa palabra otra vez esta vez tome un cuchillo y lo clave justo entre los dedos de mi mentor primero me miro sorprendido y luego sonrió hacia Lucian

-toda una fiera como dijiste lucian

-que cómico- comente molesta mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a Lucian

-no te molestes mira tú aspecto puede ser una buena estrategia tienes agallas pero que mas tienes -me pregunto Tom en tono de reto

-te gustaría ver

-a decir verdad si ya que comimos quiero ver con que voy a trabajar Geraldine está listo el vagón de entrenamiento verdad

-si como cada año

-excelente vamos muéstrenme que pueden hacer –entramos a una sala llena de armas el capitolio para recrudecer los juegos había permitido esto se decía que era para aplastar las esperanzas de los mentores con respecto a sus tributos desde el principio y aumentar el pánico en los competidores

-quien va primero –pregunto Lucian

-las damas primero si no te molesta quiero ver si puedes probar que tu aspecto es opuesto a tus fuerzas venga con todo – me animo el, mire a mi alrededor y vi una espada la tome de inmediato mientras el tomaba una lanza cruzamos unos cuantos golpes y saco mi espada volando pero fui más rápida tome unos cuchillos y contra ataque


	5. Chapter 5

**TOM**

Comencé a evaluar las habilidades de los tributos para mi sorpresa la chica sobrepaso todas mis expectativas en un inicio creí que era una chica frágil es decir con su aspecto quien no lo creería era muy menuda delgada con una cara angelical con una piel blanca como la nieve cabello ébano y ojos color chocolate inspiraba protegerla era como ver inocencia la había visto antes en el distrito en el mercado negro vendiendo algunas cosas en un inicio pensé que el que cazaba sería su padre pero algunos compradores me sacaron de mi error me dijeron que era ella la que solía cazar pero nunca pensé que fuera tan buena en combate, es decir siempre estaba con esa otra chica que se veía mayor que ella y el otro chico, pensé que sería una carga para su compañero pero era rápida, jugaba a ganar era inteligente y se adaptaba a la situación creí que la había vencido ya que logre derribarla pero al acercarme a cerciorarme me derribo y apunto a mi garganta con un cuchillo

-juegas sucio –fue lo único que pude decir

-porque debería jugar de otro modo quiero vivir no vine aquí a hacer amigos y dudo mucho que jugar honorablemente me regrese a casa en una pieza

-buena respuesta –dije mientras ella se ponía de pie

-tu turno chico bonito –

Empezamos el combate fue bueno el chico era muy bueno solo que su mayor apoyo era la fuerza mientras que el de la chica era la velocidad a él logre vencerlo pero por muy poco es decir los otros tributos que había tenido que ayudar solían ser niños aterrados pero estos eran luchadores no estaban muertos de miedo como uno pensaría sino que se habían preparado eso se notaba y estaban dispuestos a matar a sangre fría eso era bueno unas muertes menos que cargar o eso espero

–que tal son en largas distancias

-igual que en corta –dijo el chico

-igual – comento ella también

-bueno chicos eso ha sido increíble pero deben ir a cambiarse no conseguirán patrocinadores viéndose sudorosos, desagradables y desvelados vayan a dormir aún nos queda una noche de camino –comento Geraldine

-cariñito- dije encarando a la chica-déjame decirte algo quien te subestime por tu apariencia va a ser hombre o mujer muerto –ella sonrió complacida

-será el primer y el único error que cometan en la arena –fue lo único que me dijo

-y sin embargo esa es la imagen que queremos que tengan ya te venden así al menos

-perdón

-no lo han visto aun

-por supuesto que no lo verán como siempre cuando estemos en el edificio lo sabes, sabes cómo se manejan estas cosas – me reprendió Geraldine

Los chicos salieron a cambiarse sonreí satisfecho conmigo mismo ellos tenían posibilidades pero claro de inmediato me envolvió el recuerdo la arena los gritos de Ally como no pude llegar hasta ella a tiempo como no veía donde estaba como pese a planear jugar juntos nos fue imposible recordé esos chicos con lo que me había encariñado que había tratado de ayudar año tras año es como si mis manos estuviesen manchadas con su sangre necesitaba recurrir a la morfina de nuevo al menos si quería abandonar ese lugar de pesadillas y verme entero como la ocasión lo ameritaba mañana.

 **LUZ**

Me fui a mi cuarto en el tren y me dispuse a dormir lo cual sin duda fue un error en cuanto cerré los ojos me invadieron las pesadillas mis padres solos sin ayuda muriendo de hambre, mi distrito deplorándose cada vez más, mi hermano en los juegos su muerte en la arena Dana ejecutada no solía regresar a mí estas imágenes me desperté gritando no fui capaz de volver a dormir la verdad las pesadillas me perseguían cada noche después de la muerte de Dana, siempre eran las mismas y nunca terminaban pero ahora con mis propios miedos era peor mucho peor.

En la mañana después de cambiarme en un vestido color azul cielo que de nuevo eligió Geraldine no yo. Salí para toparme con Lucian en la ventana guiñando y sonriendo por la ventana

-bonito espectáculo – comente sarcástica mientras le echaba una mirada de desprecio a los presentes como pretendían esto es decir era basura

-búrlate pero necesitamos que nos quieran –

-de verdad creí que solo te gustaba la atención o temías si tu actitud no era la correcta – dije en tono de burla aun pero salude a la gente que nos recibía resignada a que si quería volver debía gustarles, gustarles de verdad

-eso es un extra estas celosa de esas chicas – me dijo el mientras mandaba un beso a las chicas vaya al parecer Geraldine tenía razón debía ser muy guapo y yo extraterrestre ya que muchas chicas estaban gritando por él y trataban de pasar las vallas que separaban el punto de entrada al pasillo que recorreríamos al bajar del tren

-no estas ni cerca de eso –le dije yo mordazmente

\- a no- me dijo el mientras me tomaba de la cintura y caminábamos fuera del tren

-si quieres conservar tu mano unida a tu cuerpo vas a soltarme ahora – dije aun sonriéndole a la gente pero en todo amenazador

-que si no –me reto el apretándome más contra el

-tortolos no hagan una escena -dijo Tom mientras nos tomaba a ambos de la mano y camino en medio asegurándose de que no nos matáramos el uno al otro seguramente oía mis siseos a través de mi sonrisa

Entramos al ascensor y al cerrársela puerta

-qué demonios te pasa que tienes en la cabeza – comencé a gritar

-no me digas que no te gusto porque mentirías

-estas tan absorto en ti mismo que no ves o cual es tu maldito problema

-quieren parar esto por dios compórtense – comenzó a gritar también Geraldine al parecer nuestra riña la tenía cansada y no parecía muy tolerante

-miren hay dos opciones bajamos del ascensor y seguimos gritándonos unos a otros como niños o vemos a su competencia por tv –dijo Tom tranquilo

-la tv –dijimos Lucian y yo al mismo tiempo resople furiosa y trate de alejarme lo más posible de él


	6. Chapter 6

Entramos a la sala y nos sentamos en un sillón Lucian se las ingenio parar entrar entre mi y Geraldine y paso un brazo sobre mis hombros iba a empezar a protestar cuando empezó el reportaje así que distrajo mi atención

Los comentaristas comenzaron era una mujer muy guapa Trinity se llamaba era chispeante casi si la veías te parecía simpática luego recordabas que era la presentadora de esta mierda y tu animo se iba a pique

-buenas noches capitolio estamos aquí para mostrarles la cosecha que se ve ampliamente prometedora este año comencemos del distrito uno ya saben de nuestros favoritos tenemos a dos valientes jovencitos Candance White y Peter Flint – observe a los chicos eran sorpresa los dos voluntarios debían tener 18 años la chica se veía atlética era una rubia y el chico era una mole rubio también era enorme a el debíamos matarlo a distancia de eso no había duda con ese tamaño seguro te hace pedazos cuerpo a cuerpo ambos tenían el doble de mi tamaño es decir la chica no era tan alta pero se notaba a distancia que nunca había padecido hambre o alguna carencia estaba fuerte se veía arrogante y confiada en la TV

Del distrito 2 resultaron ser una pareja que se ofreció como voluntaria también la chica era morena y pequeña pero algo en ella gritaba peligro el chico se veía muy ágil y confiado eran Lena Evans y Michael perkins el chico se veía peligroso como su compañera pero arrogante a mas no poder el chico tenía 17 y la chica 16

Del distrito 3 el chico fue voluntario y la chica fue sorteada eran Milo james y Jena Stone ambos de 15 años venían del distrito de las cosas electrónicas así que debían ser listos sin embargo no lo parecían al menos la chica parecía una tonta el chico se veía calculador desde que se ofreció parecía decidido pero como si cavilara algo

Del distrito 4 ambos fueron sorteados eran Mike leron y Keyla Williams el chico de 13 y ella tenía 18 se veía aterradora estaban bien alimentados sin duda esos premios en 3 años consecutivos los habían fortalecido

Del distrito 5 venían ambos voluntarios los dos de 18 años Ian stroke y Miley stark al verlos suspire frustrada muchos tributos eran mayores eso implicaba que tal vez mataran sin menos reservas ya que el tiempo y la edad te curtían ya que la necesidad en todos los distritos era grande salvo en el 2 y el 1

Del distrito 6 eran muy jóvenes pobres chicos la chica tenía 13 y ella sí que se veía aterrada en pantalla su nombre era Susanne cole el chico tenía 12 años lucía confiado su nombre era spike cast

Del distrito 7 venían una chica de 17 su nombre era Candy dios parecía una zorra el chico era Evan Lewis 16 años

Llego nuestro turno

-y del distrito ocho tenemos a

-eso son mis chicos – grito Tom

-el rebelde y el ángel

-que – me escuche decir extrañada

-si mírenla capitolio no creo que logren olvidar esta cara ella es luz Duncan

–qué demonios cual ángel de que está hablando esa tipa- me queje en voz alta no había prestado atención a los comentarios que hacía el presentador mientras salían los tributos porque estaba ocupada evaluándolos así que escuchar comentarios sobre mí me cayó como bomba pero al parecer lo había estado haciendo ya que los demás no mostraron ningún tipo de reacción a los comentarios

-pareciera que la vida quiere dar un contraste ya que miren a su compañero el rebelde lucian Wells

Sentí como lucian comenzaba a reír

-esta atención extra debe encantarte no es así – dije molesta entrecerrándole los ojos

-nos hace bien no lo niegues – resople molesta a su comentario

-amigos del capitolio debemos estar atentos ya que en estos juegos el hambre el amor podría estar floreciendo –comento el tipo de la tv compañero de Trinity mientras ponían la escena al bajar del tren mientras lucian me abrazaba

-estas muerto – me oí susurrar molesta como si mi voz despidiera veneno

-no te sulfures amor es propaganda y la van a necesitar si quieren patrocinadores y nada vende más que el amor juvenil – comento Geraldine soñadora mientras comenzaba a hacer cálculos con un apartijo que tenía en la mano en el cual no había reparado amor juvenil si claro eso solo pondría una diana en nuestras cabezas el capitolio no permitiría otros amantes trágicos pese a lo mucho que los amara el pueblo

\- están locos –dije levantándome y salí molesta ya no pensaba en los tributo si no en lo molesta que estaba con lucían en este momento como se atrevía a usarme de esa forma es decir pudo habérmelo comentado pero actuó solo además eso me haría parecer una presa fácil una tonta enamorada para los demás tributos sería una chica tonta

-vamos primor todo estará lleno de enemigos de ahora en adelante relájate un poco – escuche gritar a Tom no podía huir lo sabía por suerte había un balcón así que salí tenía ganas de gritar pero sabía que nos debían estar observando y en mi experiencia siempre era mejor mantener un perfil bajo si quieres sobrevivir a sí que me trague mi frustración y me senté molesta en el piso del balcón tratando de entender porque estaba tan molesta ahora Tom me siguió parecía fastidiado

-sabes que realmente esta actitud es demasiado inmadura para alguien en tu posición no puedes darte el lujo de despreciar nuestra opinión

-lo se Tom pero tampoco puedo dejar de lado mi forma de ser por este estúpido juego tan rápido

-pues deberías al menos si quieres vivir será lo mejor

-lo sé –replique furiosa

-bien una vez asumido eso deberíamos analizar a la competencia ya lo he hecho con Lucian

Asentí más tranquila eso me parecía lo mejor al menos me distraería

-bien como te decía es importante que cuando estén en la sala de entrenamiento logren identificar la cantidad de tributos profesionales que posiblemente se unan ya saben cómo trabajan ellos aunque el capitolio no quiere uniones de distritos siempre actúan igual y al parecer como de cualquier forma se van a matar entre ellos y son los distritos que de alguna manera le son más fieles los dejan hacer

Suspire frustrada de nuevo siempre hacen lo mismo moverse como manada lista para destripar presas una por una y luego matarse entre ellos como lograban conciliar el sueño

-bien cuenten cuantos formaran esa alianza y valoren si quieren formar una esa será su tarea en estos días

Asentí aunque no quiero una alianza salvo con Lucian funcionaría solo puedo salvarlo a él en todo caso y unirme con otra persona para después matarla me resulta hipócrita

Después de un rato salió Lucian

-sigues molesta conmigo –pregunto algo inseguro aunque también parecía algo divertido por la situación

-no es contigo con quien estoy molesta –

\- entonces con quien –pregunto no detecte el tono de superioridad o autoconfianza que siempre usaba así que decidí contestar sinceramente

-con todo esto con el sistema con el capitolio con cómo nos manejan como si fuéramos monos de circo

-oye tu serias un mono muy lindo –me dijo el pese a todo logro hacerme sonreír

-ves eres más bonita cuando ríes – dijo tocando mi rostro yo aleje su mano

-y ahí vas de nuevo no te cansas

-oye podemos hablar en serio mañana vamos a tener que convivir con los que serán nuestros enemigos no quiero llegar ahí sabiendo que no cuento con nadie – me dijo mas serio

– Aliados – comento tentativamente lo mire y decidí que tampoco quería estar del todo sola además la inmunidad no es algo que persiguiera no tendría hijos nunca y mis padres no la necesitaban así que bien podría jugar en equipo yo solo quería volver a casa y poder ayudar ahí a mi hogar.

-aliados – dije al fin

-lo sellamos con un beso- me dijo volviendo a su habitual yo

-sueña nos vemos mañana descansa Lucian – me levante y entre mientras él se quedaba ahí viendo a la distancia

-descansa luz


	7. Chapter 7

Esta noche tuve las pesadillas de nuevo al parecer habían llegado para quedarse y cada día parecía agravarlas más las recordaba más nítidas después de cada despertar y me costaba un rato notar que ya estaba despierta, volví a dormir cuando me llamo Geraldine note que había estado llorando en sueños estaba empapada en sudor también

-hora de levantarse es el día de desfile y ahí que embellecernos querida despierta – me dijo Geraldine entusiasta

Gruñí odiaba las mañanas y más pensar en todo el proceso que quienes fuera tuviesen pensado para embellecerme además estaba ese detalle de que se consideraba bello aquí todos los ciudadanos del capitolio parecía menos humanos estaban deformados y parecían empeñados en parecer una especie de muto semi humano

Pero desafortunadamente al parecer eso no le importaba a Geraldine ya que me saco de la cama y me arrastro hasta un lugar donde se dedicaron a pincharme depilarme torturarme o embellecerme según Geraldine hasta que le llego el turno a el diseñador de imagen james la verdad es que su equipo bueno mi equipo los que me prepararon eran personas muy dulces para mi sorpresa me trataron muy bien e intentaron distraerme mientras hacían su trabajo les agradecí el gesto ya que estar ahí desnuda frente a extraños era muy incómodo James mi estilista en jefe era un hombre muy atractivo algo estrafalario al igual que el resto de su equipo Portia la cual tenía el pelo verde y una piel muy blanca casi transparente pero se veía muy bien, Igor quien era un joven con cabello rojo y tenía la piel teñida de color verde pálido y Crista la cual era una morena espectacular con cabello dorado, mientras tanto James lucía un rostro angelical pero tenía perforaciones en el labio y ceja y la piel teñida de un suave tono azul que a pesar de ser raro le sentaba muy bien al verme empezó a parlotear como su equipo

-mira querida se supone que tengo que vestirte según tu distrito pero la verdad preferiría darle algo al público para que te amen mas si es que se puede tú y tu compañero los tienen embelesados la historia de la pareja del rebelde y el ángel es algo increíble los aman además no me saldría tanto del tema si piensas que ustedes vienen del distrito de los textiles puedo jugar con telas y me estas siguiendo querida – me dijo el mi cara debía denotar mi confusión ya que cuando empezó a hablar de la pareja y esas cosas desconecte mi cerebro al instante

-que no te agrada si quieres algo más se puede cambiar dime tu idea aunque claro está que Cerine ya habrá empezado este proyecto con tu compañero –me dijo aún algo desconcertado negué con la cabeza

\- no es eso es solo que es complicado pero dime que tienes pensado –dije tratando de sonar entusiasta

-yo creo que lo mejor es que te lo muestre tu compañero debe estar viendo su traje justo en este momento- me coloque una bata ya que todo ese rato había estado desnuda mientras James parloteaba y evaluaba el trabajo realizado por el equipo de preparación salimos y llegamos a un cuarto donde reposaban en dos percheros dos trajes bastante estrafalarios

Caminamos y vi a Lucian viendo un traje

-vaya idea no crees- me dijo mostrándome un antifaz que solo cubría un ojo con plumas negro

-jaja eso te quedara muy bien mientras más ocultes de tu cara mejor

-muy graciosa mejor di que no quieres que ninguna otra vea la cara de tu hombre

-estas demente

-vaya entonces es verdad son una pareja – dijo crista ilusionada

-por supuesto que no pero usaremos tu idea vamos deben ir a cambiarse ahora –ordeno Geraldine de manera autoritaria no vi a Tom por ningún lado así que supongo ella estaba al mando por ahora

Seguí de nuevo a james el cual me maquillo y peino me vestí después y el al verme estaba sin habla

-cariño estas despampanante- escuche a Geraldine

-mm no lo creo –susurre algo insegura

-deberías verte en un espejo-me dijo mientras me giraba hacia el espejo

Al hacerlo me encontré con una chica muy linda pero esta chica se veía sumamente frágil indefensa inspiraba que la protegieran

-esto es- comencé cruzaron las líneas patético horrible denigrante pero no llegue a decirlo

-perfecto diría yo – me dijo Lucian vestía un traje negro con alas negras cubiertas de eso era sangre y su antifaz de un solo ojo

-eres un….

-ángel caído –completo Cerine su estilista

-y tu su frágil e inocente compañera él es tu valiente guerrero que te protegerá en este festín de muerte y destrucción – me dijo James ahora estaba claro estaba tan loco como una cabra

-no necesito que me protejan – dije molesta

-eso lo sabemos nosotros pero no los patrocinadores que son los que deben comprar la idea además así venderán el amor que sienten y –comenzó Geraldine

-no quiero oír mas de esto lo harás y fingirás que te gusta- me dijo Tom desde la puerta -no voy a poder hacer nada con ustedes si se rehúsan solo porque tu orgullo no te permite verte indefensa además más vale que se hagan a la idea no quiero que se den a notar en ningún momento quiero que pasen desapercibidos

-pero es que esto es demasiado

-no te sientes bonita – me dijo james algo desconcertado

-no es eso es que yo soy una guerrera no una damisela en peligro-dije al fin sacando algo de mi rabia con él

-tal vez pero esta imagen es más útil crearas ternura y además el concepto es sólido mira ponte a lado de Lucian – me dijo Geraldine al vernos frente al espejo lo entendí a la perfección efectivamente dábamos esa imagen de una pareja yo si lucía como su frágil e inocente compañera y él se veía por mucho como un guerrero protector

-bueno si lo admito el efecto es bueno pero

-y aún no han visto lo mejor- vengan al salir vi la carroza y lo note estaba decorada de un modo que parecía como si fuese a estallar en llamas

-esto es seguro – pregunto Tom pude ver como examinaba la carroza inseguro sabía que este estilista era nuevo no lo había visto antes pero eso tampoco era una novedad ahora los estilistas cambiaban con mucha frecuencia al parecer el capitolio había decidido que debía estar renovando a su personal para evitar así que la gente se encariñara demasiado con él

-si lo es los trajes no se quemaran y este bebe tiene pirotecnia para llamar la atención luego las luces se reducirán y se tornaran de color purpura en frente y azul en la parte trasera y se desplegaran las alas de los ángeles y –comenzó emocionado a describir su obra

-tienes mucho tiempo libre verdad – le dijo Lucian le di un fuerte codazo no me gustaba mucho la idea pero estas personas se estaban esforzando por nosotros no era bueno ser mal agradecidos además pese a que aún creía que James estaba loco no podía odiarlo el me agradaba al igual que toda la gante que había conocido estos que trataban de darnos una oportunidad de seguir de continuar vivos

Después de un rato comenzaron a llegar los otros tributos cuando los del distrit pasaron a nuestro lado vi cómo me veían las chicas tenían una mirada de odio y los chicos no supe distinguir bien lo que era tal vez Lucian si ya que de inmediato me abrazo de manera protectora

-no le pasara nada si la sueltas –oí una voz que no conocía masculina

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- contesto molesto lucian

-como quieras pero si creen que la proteges es como si le pusieras una diana en la cara – dijo la chica ambos vestían trajes de guerreros parecían salidos de otra época pero se veían peligrosos

-ustedes son – pregunte

-del distrito 13 somos kimi y león es un gusto y lo que te dijimos es una advertencia los distrito ya establecieron una alianza nos encontramos con ellos antes parecen felices de intimidar gente – me dijo la chica

-vaya que belleza de personas – dijo Lucian

-y que lo digas débiles es lo que son si necesitan apoyarse entre ellos– dijo león

Asentí

-linda carroza ustedes son si no me equivoco luz y lucian no es así del distrito 8 – pregunto la chica

-si es así un gusto conocerlos – dije ellos se fueron

-es una lástima –me dijo Lucian viéndolos

-y que lo digas parecen buenos chicos de nuevo odio esto – dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho

-lo sé es horrible pero hey tratemos de lucir bonitos y enamorados

-que fácil suena

-o lo es tu ya lo estás primor

-eres un bobo – dije aunque estaba algo nerviosa

-oye si la carroza estalla por la pirotecnia te molestaría arrancarme las alas no quiero arder vivo – me pregunto eso me hizo sonreír la verdad también me preocupaba un poco que eso pasara

-si siempre y cuando tu hagas lo mismo por mí – el asintió


	8. Chapter 8

De pronto el desfile inicio al salir nosotros paso lo dicho de la carroza comenzó a salir pirotecnia eso hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a vernos en ese momento las llamas comenzaron a bajar y cambiar de color justo en ese instante las alas de nuestros trajes se abrieron Lucian me abrazo y quede cubierta por sus alas negras ya viendo de cerca vi que no era sangre lo que tenían si no una especie de coloración natural cuando abrió sus alas surgí yo y escuche a la multitud en general suspirar como uno solo, Lucian me abrazo con más fuerza y me miro a los ojos tomando mis manos en las suyas yo le sonreí con ganas y luego ambos giramos a la multitud que estaba frenética

Dieron la bienvenida o eso intento la nueva presidenta pero la verdad no oí nada estaba muy ocupada riendo ya que Lucian no paraba de criticar los vestuarios de los otros equipos

-Ve el uno vienen ambos de trajes de gala que original y el dos vienen de por dios agentes de paz que mal gusto –

-sh nos harán picadillo

-de cualquier forma creen que lo van a lograr así que porque no seguir de todas formas tenemos que matarlos si queremos seguir con vida – comento el en tono cansino

Al termino del desfile fuimos de nuevo a nuestro piso en el cual ya nos esperaban Geraldine y Tom al entrar Tom dio un grito de júbilo ahí también estaba james

-eso fue más que perfecto esperen a que vean el reportaje los aman

-que había opciones –comento Lucian

Yo me senté y vi el reportaje

-vaya pero no cabe la menor duda la noche se la ha llevado por mucho la pareja del distrito 8 podemos ver como el guerrero rebelde va a proteger a su amada compañera de cualquier daño - pusieron justo la toma de las llamas y de cuando al bajar estas Lucian me cubría con sus alas el efecto era mágico en verdad parecíamos enamorados vi justo el momento en el que él me descubría y vi que no lo había imaginado escuche el suspiro del público y la comentarista

-no cabe duda los corazones del capitolio ya les pertenecen a esta pareja de enamorados

-dios los demás tributos nos van a demoler mañana en los entrenamientos –comente algo preocupada no había asimilado el alcance que tendría esto hasta este momento

-no podrán además si lo intentan tú tienes a tu guerrero que te protegerá- me dijo Lucian mientras se sentaba a mi lado guiñándome un ojo

-no piensen en eso es hora de festejar – dijo james trayendo una champagne

Debimos festejar toda la noche ya que al despertar vi que estaba en el sofá en los brazos de mi compañero de nuevo había llorado en sueños solo que esta vez no los recordaba

-buenos días ángel como dormiste – me pregunto Lucian mirando con atención mi rostro examinándolo pero al menos tuvo el decoro de no preguntarme nada

-que gracioso es tarde no? –conteste evitando responder

-no aun no pero deberíamos alistarnos –asentí y fui a cambiarme me coloque un jumper negro de short y unas botas al salir oí a alguien gruñir detrás de mi

-te ves sexi –golpee con fuerza a Lucian

-oye eso porque fue –

-deja de ser un tonto

-que no puedes aceptar un cumplido

-no de ese tipo – dije yo molesta

En la puerta del ascensor estaba Tom aguardando por nosotros

-bien chicos se supone que debemos tomar estas sesiones para aprender de lo que ustedes crean que no son muy buenos sin embargo debido a lo de ayer es posible que algunos tributos los desafíen si es así ustedes defiéndanse agradecería que no les mostraran sus habilidades de ataque completamente es decir si pueden usar solo la defensa bien pero si se sienten muy intimidados quiero que usen todo no busquen conflictos traten de aprender de las hierbas y ecosistemas y cosas útiles y no se maten entre ustedes – nos dijo Tom al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento ya estaban ahí los tributos del distrito 1,2 y la chica del 4 en cuanto entramos guardaron silencio sabía que en teoría no podían hacernos daño ya que a pesar de que el capitolio había quitado la regla de evitar que los tributos pelearan previo a la arena los médicos te curaba para que estuvieras en condiciones excelentes para el entretenimiento de toda Panem

-vaya que recibimiento no crees- me dijo lucian asentí nos sentamos algo retirados de ellos pero después de un rato la chica del distrito 2 se acercó a nosotros

-muy bonito lo que hicieron en el desfile pero de nada les va a servir los tributos de distritos inferiores no suelen durar y créanme ustedes no lo harán

Su compañero se levantó para apoyarla cuando estuvo delante de mí se detuvo

-es una pena pero lo que dice Lena es muy cierto aunque en verdad es un desperdicio siendo tan bonita –dijo levantando mi cara lucian le dio un manotazo para alejarlo

-o vaya parece que después de todo si pelearas por ella que divertido- comento la chica

-mm no es solo que él sabe que detesto tener que lidiar con la basura yo misma – dije sonriéndoles ella se preparaba para embestirme cuando de pronto el chico del distrito uno les grito

-Lena deja eso para después ya los acabaras quieren hacerte ver mal –dijo el señalando a los vigilantes que acababan de llegar ella se giró, así que la voz de mando la tenía ese chico vaya como no tremendo gorila era el más grande de ellos

-si Lena ya no podrás jugar con nosotros – le dijo lucian en tono de burla

Lena se fue de nuevo con los demás hecha una fiera mas no así su compañero este se acercó más a lucian y nos dijo en tono amenazador

-no podrás cuidarla por siempre y sabes es muy guapa realmente sería fatal matarla sin antes probarla –dijo mientras se lamia los labios esta vez fui yo quien sostuvo a lucian

Nos dieron las instrucciones de como pasaríamos esas dos semanas en las sesiones comunales de entrenamiento y al terminar la explicación los distritos 1, 2 y 4 decidieron que querían entrenar con armas de inmediato

-y bien –pregunto lucían

-yo creo que debemos aprender de plantas sabes en combate somos hábiles pero si vamos a sobrevivir no creo que mucho musculo y poco seso sean una buena combinación – eso hizo reír a alguien a mi alrededor me gire y vi a la chica del distrito 5 ella me sonrió mientras su compañero nos daba una mirada evaluadora

-distrito 5 miley e ian – dijo el chico

-luz y lucían distrito 8- dije yo

\- es bueno ver que no caigan en el juego de los distrito carrera están tan sobrados de sí mismos – dijo la chica

-si pero allá ellos – dijo lucian –debemos irnos iremos a la sección de plantas

-adelante nosotros vamos a ecosistemas –dijo el chico

-de verdad odio esto la mayoría de los chicos son agradables salvo tus nuevos amigos – dije yo mirando a los chicos de los distritos carreras

-ni que lo digas creo que nos ganamos unos fabulosos amigos – dijo lucian sarcástico aprendimos mucho en la sección de plantas de venenos y cosas así lucian tomo notas de como reconocer las plantas yo solo trate de memorizar y vi cómo se podían emplear como medicina, alimento y ataque al terminar fuimos a la zona de armas los chicos problemas seguían ahí

-esto no es útil así realmente no medimos habilidades – se quejó la chica candance-

\- esto sería mejor si tuviésemos blancos móviles – dijo mientras apuntaba con un cuchillo a los chicos del distritos 6 eso me enfado era una bravucona

-sabes eso no es ni tan mala idea aunque yo creo que sería mejor un combate quien se apunta– dijo la chica Lena mirándome directamente sabía que no podía rechazarla ya que si lo hacía la que quedaría mal sería yo Lucian tomo mi mano y me abrazo desde atrás susurrándome al oído

-no pierdas los estribos solo hazla quedar mal solo esquívala recuerda se supone que eres una chica tierna ya los despedazaremos en la arena – asentí y me gire y le sonreí el me abrazo con más fuerza y me dio un beso en la mejilla pude ver como los vigilantes cobraban interés en nosotras y como algunos lucían preocupados vi a un equipo de grabación también desde que los juegos se habían vuelto más sádicos se les permitía entrar aquí en la sala de entrenamiento para crear mayor empatía y que así toda Panem sufriera por la pérdida de cada uno de los tributos

-muy bien qué pena que tu noviecito no pueda salvarte ahora – me dijo Lena mientras tomaba sus cuchillos lista para lanzarlos

-mm – fue lo único que conteste –

-no estás tan brava ahora he vaya que lastima de verdad Michael pensaba que eras guapa supongo que después de que te termine tendrá otra opinión de ti – dijo mientras lanzaba un cuchillo el cual esquive haciendo un mortal hacia atrás

-vaya mira eres todo un fenómeno pelea no seas cobarde- dijo más molesta ya que muchos vigilantes empezaban a reír tras verla fallar

Lanzo más cuchillos pero seguía esquivándolos con mis habilidades gimnasticas ella cada vez estaba más furiosa tomo una espada de la zona de armas y trato de atacarme pero lucian me tiro un báculo y logre frenar su ataque con el báculo bloqueaba todos sus ataques

-pelea maldita sea no seas cobarde – me grito molesta me gire hacia lucian este asintió

-pero es que porque tratar de matarnos aquí es decir aun no son los juegos yo quiero dejar esto para su momento no deberíamos pelear ahora, solo entrenar no crees –dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa y mi mano en señal de ofrenda vi cómo iba a atacarme de nuevo pero su compañero la detuvo fue el quien tomo mi mano esta vez y asintió

-tienes razón luz perdona nuestra violencia –dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo enseguida sentí que lucian me tomaba por detrás y me alejaba del conflicto abrazándome de forma protectora


	9. Chapter 9

-muy lista pero de verdad crees que es conveniente provocarlos – me dijo kimi la cual había llegado y observaba todo el espectáculo

-no es mi culpa que ella se pusiera en ridículo sola

-si pero su compañero entendió tu estrategia salvo algo de orgullo aunque es buena idea mostrarlos como los malos del cuento – dijo león me reí con ganas

-de cualquier manera eso les dará una lección de humildad al menos a los patrocinadores dudo que les parezcan ahora buenos y ya que no saben hacer nada por si solos sin esa ayuda van a ser ratas para cazar- dijo kimi despiadada

-eso es verdad mm han visitado algún puesto interesante – pregunte

-ecosistemas – contesto León

-y que tal – pregunto Lucian que aun vigilaba a los profesionales

-es interesante deberían ir allá no creo que sus amiguitos planeen nada bueno en su contra además ahora la trol del 3 se les han unido en definitiva se mueven como una manada de lobos acechando estas dos semanas van a ser muy largas –comento león

-ni hablar chicos los veremos después deberían ir a la sección de plantas ahí mucho que ver y aprender –comente contenta

Tras esto lucian me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a la sección de ecosistemas esta me entusiasmaba mucho más es decir me intrigaba como el capitolio podía sabotear a los participantes y según llamarlo reto de vida, estaba tan entrada en la clase que no sentí cuando se sentó a mi lado un chico que no conocía se veía mayor de pelo largo y café note que en lugar de prestar atención a la clase él nos miraba a todos y hacia anotaciones continuamente en su libreta junto a él estaba otra chica una chica de cabello pintado de rubio con rasgos orientales ella no paraba de hablar y note que eso le molestaba a la persona que trataba de instruirnos sobre climas calurosos y jungla

Termino la clase y solo nos quedaba la sección de armas aun infestada por el distrit al parecer no dejarían a nadie entrenar tranquilamente ahí y unos circuitos para medir agilidad

Me levante y me dirigí a los circuitos de agilidad mientras que Lucian me observaba

-mantengo lo que digo eres un mono bonito

-y tu un tonto

-o vamos tu sabes que me quieres

-de verdad quieres discutir eso ahora

-mm no podemos hacerlo en privado siempre es mejor de esa forma

-eres un asco

-o vamos luz no aguantas una broma

Me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mí y empezó a trepar una soga mientras yo practicaba trepar una pared

-chicos es tiempo de irse mañana podrán regresar y continuar su entrenamiento de la forma que prefieran

Al ir saliendo del circuito de entrenamiento sentí como alguien al pasar me empujaba era la chica del distrito 3

-cuídate 8 ya tienes una diana pintada en la cara – me dijo ella mientras pasaba detrás Lena y candance riendo

-o creo que eso significa que no te quieren amor – me dijo riendo lucian

-estoy tan perturbada – dije conteniendo la risa

Fuimos al comedor en el cual vimos a los demás distritos muchos comían en parejas otros solo al parecer perseguían la inmunidad vimos a los carrera juntos Lucian me indico una mesa donde comimos a decir verdad fue como en el tren el hacía bromas y por un momento fue como si no estuviésemos ahí me hacía reír era como estar en casa después nos indicaron que debíamos volver a nuestros pisos

Subimos al ascensor y nos detuvimos en nuestro piso

-de verdad muchachos ustedes son asombrosos

-perdón que

-o vamos no querrás que creamos que no lo planearon fue tan bueno deberías ver como los idolatran allá fuera el capitolio los ama chicos – nos dijo james

-o claro que si querida no muestres esa cara de sorpresa espera a ver el resumen de los juegos del hambre mira ve aunque es una lástima que no repitan las tomas en vivo sin duda son mejores – nos dijo Geraldine mientras encendía el televisor

Me senté junto a Tom que estaba sin palabras frente al televisor

Vi de nuevo a la misma chica anunciadora de la vez pasada

-hola capitolio seguro se mueren por saber cómo se preparan los tributos para esa competencia mortífera no es verdad pero déjenme mostrarles – dijo la chica enseguida pasaron tomas de nosotros preparándonos nos vi en la clase de plantas y vi a los distritos carrera también vi a los distritos 6 y 12 en el circuito de agilidad vaya aunque no fueran buenos peleadores sería duro vencerlos se veían en buena forma pude ver al chico extraño que no conocía ese que parecía estudiar a todos mientras seguía a los chicos del distrito 9 y vi a su compañera maquillándose y mandando besos a la cámara que idiota , vi a dos chicos que no conocía pero que se veían muy semejantes

-ellos son – comencé a preguntar

\- si hermanos – me dijo Tom

-que horrible

-no lo es, es mala suerte para ellos – dijo mi mentor en tono frio

-pero queridos ciudadanos lo mejor lo dejamos para el final no cabe duda que en estos juegos del hambre descendió un bello ángel y su guerrero

-ay no por favor siguen con eso porque no dejan ese tema en paz – comencé a quejarme mientras los demás ponían una cara de exasperación

-shhh – me callo Lucian

Vi la toma antes de mi encuentro con Lena y como se veía que éramos una pareja dios era increíble lo fácil que proyectábamos eso vi después como debió verse mi pelea con Lena mis movimientos fueron rápidos pero note como en dos ocasiones su cuchillo casi me alcanza eso me hizo preocuparme no debía perder mi concentración con ella o terminaría muerta vi entonces cuando me defendí de ella con el báculo y después oí de nuevo la voz de la anunciadora

-y vean nuestra tierna y prudente ángel deja la batalla y violencia para la arena no cabe duda que esta vez esta alma tierna deberá sacar toda su garra para robarse el triunfo además de nuestros corazones que ya les pertenecen a ella y su compañero y tal vez a alguien más vi la toma en la que ese chico Michael me guiñaba el ojo

-de donde sacan esas tomas –comento lucian su voz se oía irritada

-no lose dudo que la cámara hay podio acercarse tanto

-que importa no la oíste los aman dios conseguirles patrocinadores será tan fácil –comenzó Geraldine

-espero que sepan en lo que se están metiendo chicos el público los va a amar pero están haciendo enemigos realmente fuertes – dijo Tom en tono sombrío

-tal vez pero que habrías hecho tu – me defendió lucian

-probablemente lo mismo –dijo Tom tratando de no sonar muy complacido

-sin embargo chicos no los quiero cerca de la sección de armas al menos no esta semana quiero que entrenen realmente duro agilidad y destrezas mentales, y no quiero que dejen de asistir a las clases de ecosistemas y plantas – asentí pude ver la cara de decepción de Lucian –investigaron lo que les pedí

-si al parecer hasta el momento la alianza de los profesionales son el 1 y el 2 completos y la chica del 3

-ósea 5

-si –confirmo

-mm ese número no es tan grande aunque después de ver a los del 4 es posible que se les unan

Asiento aunque eso me preocupa es decir estaríamos ante un grupo de 7 cazándonos esos números no son alentadores

-y guarden energías ya que después de eso en las tarde y noches entrenaran aquí conmigo y los quiero lejos de los distritos carreras – nos dijo Tom muy serio

-pero como lo haremos ellos nos aman – comentó Lucian solté una fuerte carcajada al oír esto cada vez me era más fácil estar con el


	10. Chapter 10

La semana paso realmente rápida pese mis pesadillas y al constante acoso delos chicos del distrito 1,2 y 3 los del 4 y el chico del 3 al parecer habían decidido separarse de ellos eso sí que era sorprendente ya que tal vez el chico más joven no lo aceptarían en la manada dominante pero la chica vamos estaba loca y daba miedo encajaba en el perfil no es así , sin embargo al parecer ellos se habían dado cuenta que el que nos acosaran solo nos traería más propaganda así que habían comenzado a ignorarnos pero aun sentía sus miradas encima mío

-vamos luz de nuevo te gane eres muy lenta

-no soy lenta tus piernas anormalmente largas te ayudan eso es todo

-admítelo te mueres por ellas

-no y de que te sirve yo soy mejor que tu escalando de cualquier manera Lucian y creo que eso sirve más que correr rápido

-no lo creo si no llegas al árbol estas muerta

-de verdad quieres hacer el circuito de nuevo – pregunte cansada llevábamos ahí toda la mañana después de ecosistemas hoy nos habían hablado de los monzones que suelen azotar las junglas y los manglares así como de extraños reptiles que suelen estar viviendo ahí

-la verdad quisiera estar practicando con la espada pero entonces Tom

-si nuestra niñera nos haría pomada lo sé, - suspire

-ni hablar tengo sed voy por agua si te dejo sola te encontrare en una pieza- me pregunto divertido puse una cara de estarlo meditando seriamente

-mm veamos estoy lejos de tus amigos así que si es probable

-muy graciosa quieres algo

-no esperare a la comida – él se fue y me quede ahí mientras trataba de bajar mis tiempos decidí que tal vez lo mejor sería intentarlo sin pensar solo correr y sortear los obstáculos como debía hacerlo en la arena no me di cuenta en que momento comencé a brincar y mezclar mortales y piruetas en la carrera solo sabía que cada vez ganaba más velocidad tampoco note que tenía publico

Escuche aplausos cuando termine mi carrera me gire pensando que sería lucian pero él no estaba ahí solo estaba ese chico Michael

-vaya condición

Retrocedí instintivamente este chico no me daba miedo pero si queríamos seguir con esta fachada debía parecer que realmente no quería nada que ver con el

-o vamos no seas así no vengo a retarte solo quiero hablar sabes antes no mentí – me dijo lanzándome una mirada lasciva respire tratando de calmarme si no me contenía le iba a partir la cara a este tipo no es que fuese una gran pérdida de cualquier forma

El chico comenzó a acecharme mientras yo caminaba buscando que usar como arma vi una soga si lo ahorcaba me preguntaba si lo tomarían como intento de asesinarlo o solo como un feo accidente el chico se acercó más de pronto oí a una voz susurrar detrás de mi

-vaya que eres tonto de verdad no quieres llegar a la arena ella te haría trizas con esa soga es sorprendente que no notes tu entorno – me gire de inmediato y vi al chico raro miraba a Michael como quien mira un trozo de basura

-tienes suerte princesa no me gusta compartir mis premios y no cabe duda que tu sombra está muy interesado ya será en otra ocasión – dijo mientras se fue

Me gire y le sonreí al chico tal como lo habría hecho si me hubiera salvado

-gracias por tu ayuda

-cuanto tiempo planean jugar a esto tú y tu amigo – me dijo mientras cabeceaba en dirección a Lucian quien al pasar empujo fuerte a Michael

\- no sé a qué te refieres

-ambos sabemos que si se hubiese acercado más ahora estaría muerto hasta cuando vas a jugar a ser la dama en peligro eso los va a aburrir

-vaya un chico listo – dije evaluándolo

\- y bien

-no lo sé tal vez hasta que sea necesario pero gracias aun así por tu ayuda – dije mientras lo abrazaba como si fuésemos amigos vi su cara perpleja

-muy lista

-lo se

Después corrí hacia Lucian quien ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos le conté lo sucedido

-ese tipo me da escalofríos es como si viera a través de todos nosotros es enfermizo – me dijo el

-y que lo digas él sabe que estamos fingiendo lo sabe todo además nos estudia como animales de laboratorio

-crees que diga algo –

-no pero no sé qué espera de esta situación- dije al llegar le contamos a Tom lo sucedido este parecía interesado en este chico pero no por las mismas razones que nosotros a mí me parecía peligroso tal vez más que los carreras y a Lucian lo perturbaba mucho mientras que a Toma parecía parecerle alguien digno de admirarse como si se tratase de una autoridad no entendía eso

-un giro él es como un espectador más démosle algo en que entretenerse la próxima semana solo la mitad será para practica en combate quiero que combatan entre ustedes cuerpo a cuerpo no al cien defensa y así pero quiero que se vea que dudarían en un combate y el ultimo día el miércoles quiero que muestren una exhibición que deje a los otros tributos con la boca abierta y que haga que los vigilantes no sepan que esperar el día de su prueba individual eso deberá bastar para mantener a su nuevo amigo alejado de ustedes y a la gente de Panem interesada – ambos asentimos a las palabras de Tom

Llego el día del combate cuerpo a cuerpo estábamos en la zona de armas según el plan ahí estaba como siempre los queridos amigos

-hola muchachos les molesta si entrenamos un poco-pregunto Lucian alegremente vi cómo se contorsionaba la cara de peter pero asintió

-o gracias que amables son – dije yo sonriendo y disfrutando como se ponían más furiosos cada vez

-y que van a entrenar si se puede saber –pregunto Candance mientras nos miraba llena de rabia

-combate – contestamos Lucian y yo

-vaya quieren compañeros – pregunto tratando de sonar casual la chica que me había empujado

-tal vez más tarde – dijo lucian

-estas lista amor – me dijo el

-si claro empecemos

Fue un combate rápido desplegando toda la agilidad que habíamos ganado e intercambiando golpes rápidos note después de un rato Lucian me indico que paráramos

-oye tengo sed vayamos a refrescarnos –me dijo el

-si tú quieres, gracias por dejarnos entrenar chicos – dije yo y salimos de ahí

Caminamos rumbo a la mesa donde solían dejar todas las cosas

-Viste sus caras – me pregunto el

-si claro ahora deben analizar a quien matan primero

-no importa se obtuvo el efecto deseado – me dijo el mirando hacia los vigilantes quienes nos miraban y discutían entre ellos

-no creo que haya sido muy inteligente – me dijo de nuevo el chico que tanto miedo me daba llegando desde atrás

-si bueno la verdad tu análisis nos hizo hacer esto, esto es un espectáculo a fin de cuentas no crees-susurro lucian mientras lo miraba acusadoramente

-tal vez pero eso solo enfurecerá aún más a la competencia –nos advirtió el

-si bueno la verdad eso es algo que ya resolveremos en su momento no crees – le dije yo segura de mi misma

-como quieras yo solo trato de prevenirlos

-ese tipo me gusta cada vez menos – me dijo Lucian

-a mí también no sé qué demonios quiere es decir da escalofríos –Lucian asintió


	11. Chapter 11

A la mañana siguiente estábamos listos para el último día de entrenamiento este debía parecer que dábamos una exhibición pero no tenía ni idea de cómo lograrlo

-sabes creo saber a qué se refería el chico – le dije a Lucian mientras íbamos en el elevador

-si dime – me pregunto

-si hacemos una exhibición de la nada nos veremos como los distritos carreras eso aburre a los espectadores – dije yo

-entonces que propones

-no lo sé ese es el punto no sé qué podemos hacer para mantener interesado al público y patrocinadores sería más fácil si ellos iniciaran un conflicto pero no creo que lo hagan yo ya incite uno y Tom dice que controle mis trucos -dije

-mm tal vez sería mejor dejar fluir el día y rezar porque Tom no se moleste si no surge la oportunidad de lucirnos

-me parece lo mejor quiero ir a la zona de agilidad y hacer acrobacias nada más que te parece hay algo más que quieras hacer – le propuse

\- creo que iré a la zona de manualidades - me dijo él riendo así solía llamar la zona de plantas nos estaban enseñando a usarlas como camuflaje y armas y el solía burlarse de cómo parecía que hacíamos manualidades la verdad habíamos repasado tanto sus notas que podría decirse que seriamos capaces de identificar que nos mataría de la arena

-eso te sería útil eres pésimo con las manos

-es que no las has visto en su campo de trabajo – me dijo mirándome lascivamente

–de nuevo eres un asco

-vamos luz relájate es solo una broma –resople enfadada y me despedí de él cuando bajamos del ascensor

Seguí caminando y me topé con kimi la cual no me vio al parecer trataba de bajar sus tiempos en el circuito decidí no importunarla ya que a mí me molestaba que la gente lo hiciera

Empecé a dar piruetas y mortales de pronto vi a la compañera del chico que me daba miedo ahí sentada conversando con una de las cámaras

-vaya estupidez-susurre para mi

-y que lo digas hola preciosa –escuche una voz de nuevo y ahí estaba Michael que no tenía nada mejor que hacer porque su compañera no lo mantenía a su lado mi cara debía reflejar mi molestia ya que él me dirigió una sonrisa divertida

-o vamos no me digas que no te alegras de verme es como si lo hubieses planeado estar aquí sola completamente – eso me perturbo mire a mi alrededor y en efecto estábamos solos vaya suerte no estaban ahí los vigilantes y al parecer o no esperaban pasara nada kimi se había ido porque no lo había notado antes maldita sea

-o los buscas tu sombra no está, está siendo apaleado por Lena al parecer el muy torpe creyó conveniente practicar con ella y pues tu compañero debe estar jugando con las plantas aun o me equivoco y en cuanto a tu público no hubiese venido si supiera que están aquí no crees

Cuanto tiempo llevaba siguiéndonos y como sabía eso que demonios pasaba por su retorcida mente

-no te equivocas, Lucian probablemente siga con las plantas aprovechando su tiempo a diferencia de otros – dije mientras lo miraba y comenzaba a buscar un arma maldita sea solo estaba ahí la soga y esta vez sí está muy lejos de ella y este bruto tapaba el camino hacia ella para llegar tenía que esquivarlo

Me miro de nuevo divertido aproximándose de nuevo

-bueno mira estamos solos esta vez podríamos terminar lo que yo empecé –me dijo sentía como su aliento se iba aproximando a mi cara de pronto no pude más y le conteste sin pensar en mi imagen

-explícame no tienes una correa o algo así con lo cual Lena te apague que horror te molesta debo trabajar en mis habilidades no tengo tiempo para esto- le dije mientras caminaba decidida para dejarlo ahí parado

Al pasar por su lado el me sostuvo fuerte la muñeca y me atrajo hacia así

-quien te dijo que te podías ir muñeca te lo dije sería una pena matarte sin antes probarte no es así – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda eso fue suficiente perdí el control y lo arroje lejos de mi

-vaya después de todo el ángel tiene agallas así me gusta más, a las malas siempre es mejor resulta más reconfortante –dijo el mientras trataba de acercarse de nuevo a mi maldición este iba a ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y él era más grande que yo

Embistió tratando de atraparme pero esquive con una pirueta

-muy bonito pero te vas a cansar o podrías caer mal y estarías frita – me dijo mientras se preparaba para embestir de nuevo tenía razón si seguía haciendo eso y calculaba mal me atraparía solo pensar en sus asquerosas manos de nuevo sobre mí me hizo temblar

Me ataco pero logre esquivar sus golpes y contestar uno de ellos

-O vaya primor buen golpe pero soy más fuerte –me dijo mientras se sobaba en la cara donde lo había golpeado me atrapo en su abrazo y me beso con fuerza metiendo su asquerosa lengua en mi boca lo mordí fuerte al separarnos escupió sangre

-eso me dolió vas a pagarlo primor –volvió a atacar pero esta vez estaba lista lo esquive y le hice una barrida mientras golpeaba su cuello cortando su aire me miro boquiabierto y pude ver en sus ojos la sorpresa

-vaya es una lástima que no me viera nadie apalearte, sabrían que eres basura vuelve a tocarme y será lo último que harás aunque bueno ya no te queda mucho de vida o si – le dije él se quedó tirado recuperando el aliento decidí no tentar más a mi suerte e ir a donde Lucian lo encontré sentado aún estaba con unas puntas de flechas me echo una cátedra de como envenenar armas y demás

-oye eso es sangre – me dijo mientras veía mi blusa de repente

-o vaya así que me batió que asco

-que paso – le conté y el parecía al principio molesto y luego divertido

-no es gracioso –conteste pero mi mueca era de autosuficiencia

-no si lo es vamos le pateaste el trasero ahora debe evaluar si podría vencerte

-no solo le pinte en rojo la diana de mi cabeza

-tal vez pero vamos estamos juntos en esto además es tonto seguramente debe estar aun en el piso analizando como lo venció una chica se ve de ese tipo sería fácil ponerle una trampa

-tal vez como sea estoy cansada deberíamos descansar mañana nos espera un día largo con las pruebas

-o me había olvidado de eso – me dijo el mientras fruncía el ceño

-vaya pero como puedes ignorarlo es la oportunidad para conseguir que las chicas del capitolio te amen a no espera las pruebas son lo único que aun permanece secreto mala suerte

-bueno eso no es prioritario ahora no crees – me dijo algo sombrío

-bueno si tal vez sea más importante sobrevivir – dije yo pensando que él era serio y sintiéndome mal por mi comentario infantil de hace un momento

-no me refería ahora que tengo dueña sería mejor portarme bien– me dijo riendo mientras yo entornaba mis ojos y yo sintiendo como mi culpa se iba a la porra con eso

Caminamos al ascensor y vi a Lena junto con su asqueroso compañero batido en sangre molestos caminando hacia al ascensor al mismo tiempo que nosotros

Lucian se tensó y me abrazo posesivamente ese gesto no me gusto pero vi como Michael nos miraba al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor

-vaya sorpresa muñeca quien lo diría una guerrera pero sabes no te mentí me gustan bravas ahora quiero eso que me negaste más

\- es una lástima que lo máximo que podías obtener ya lo tengas, Lena deberías ponerle una correa más corta a tu mascota al menos si quieren vivir más de 3 días en la competencia – le dijo Lucian

-lo tendré en cuenta – dijo ella molesta bajaron del ascensor nosotros al llegar nos topamos con Tom

-no hicieron nada de exhibición cierto

-no –contestamos al unísono aunque si Tom no hubiese estado tan molesto habría notado el tono de culpa en nuestra voz

-bien porque los vigilantes no se molestaron en ir dijeron ya tenemos favoritos los veremos en las entrevistas y las pruebas individuales ya veremos que nos muestran – dijo Tom imitando el tono de la presidenta aunque miraba con curiosidad mi blusa

-saben ya que van a hacer para las pruebas individuales – nos pregunto


	12. Chapter 12

Ambos asentimos aunque la verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de que iba a hacer esa noche fue por mucho la peor de todas me desperté de nuevo gritando no pude dormir así que salí al balcón solo para toparme con Lucian

-tampoco lo consigues

-es bastante obvio no crees – le conteste

-sabes que vas a hacer mañana en la prueba individual – negué con la cabeza se echó a reír era lo último que rondaba mi cabeza

-a claro a ver dime tu que harás –le dije molesta

-aun no lo sé por eso es cómico si Tom nos oyera nos molería a golpes – me reí con más jubilo que él

-buen punto mejor no decírselo

-prométeme algo – me dijo él serio de nuevo asentí

-somos equipo si algo sale mal y si muero en la competencia prométeme que vas a ganar que vas a luchar que vas a volver a casa

-porque me pides eso

-es importante para mi yo quiero que tu ganes sea conmigo o sin mí- lo mire extrañada no entendía eso de pronto me di cuenta de que no sabía nada respecto a este muchacho no recordaba nada de él en casa jamás le había prestado atención y sin embargo estaba ahí esa extraña conexión que se había formado entre nosotros el debió leer la confusión en mi rostro

-que sucede-

\- es difícil de explicar

-inténtalo

-sabes me agradas y

-vamos muñeca era imposible no hacerlo te mueres por mí desde que me viste – le torcí los ojos

-no quiero decir que no te conozco y aun así me simpatizas pero antes de esto jamás me había fijado en ti no es extraño- dije sin intención de ser cruel pero pude ver cómo un poco de tristeza cruzo su rostro

-lo siento no quise decir que te ignorara es solo que en casa solo era mi familia, cazar y entrenar y – no sabía cómo continuar

-lo sé no te culpo yo siempre he estado con otras preocupaciones sin embargo yo sí que te conocía a ti – levante las cejas curiosa

-o por favor eras fácil de conocer es decir eras esa chiquilla que desde los 14 año caza y negocia presas en el mercado negro una de las que más resaltaba en la escuela en las actividades físicas

-así que me observabas vaya que perturbador – le dije conteniendo la risa aunque aún estaba confundida de la atención que él me había estado prestando

-era inevitable bombón llamabas demasiado la atención

-y ves ahora veo tal vez te bloqueaba por eso no te recuerdo – dije sonriendo aunque dudaba que no me estuviera tomando el pelo de nuevo éramos de grados diferentes en la escuela así que resultaba un poco confuso creer que me hubiese seguido la pista tan de cerca

-que te gustaría saber de mi – me dijo sonriente

-no lo sé en vista de que tú sabes tanto de mí porque no me cuentas un poco de ti

-es que soy tan interesante crees tener tanto tiempo

-sorpréndeme la noche es larga – eso lo hizo reír

-entonces toma asiento muñeca oirás la vida del amor de tu vida futuro padre de tus hijos-eso quito mi sonrisa

-nunca tendré hijos

-porque

-tú los traerías a esto a sufrir a que tal vez pudiera arrebatártelos el capitolio en su hambre de venganza yo no puedo hacer eso no lo soportaría

-tal vez sea diferente cuando los tengamos no crees podríamos ser libres o podrían ser inmunes

-no aunque ganara la inmunidad no podría traer a unas criaturas inocentes a ver esto la masacre el dolor por todas partes no quiero esa vida para alguien que yo ame

-tienes un buen punto primor pero mejor no pensemos en ello quieres oír la historia de cómo se formó tu hombre perfecto – eso me hizo reír de nuevo era tan ególatra asentí mientras me sentaba a su lado

-veamos como ya sabes soy del distrito 8 como tu mm soy mayor que tu cabe mencionar por eso en la escuela no solíamos coincidir aunque sí que eras visible ahí es decir

-no es sobre mi recuerdas

\- a si claro te decía mm soy mayor este era mi último año para ser elegido irónico no crees

-yo creo que es muy triste aun no entiendo porque te ofreciste como tributo no lo cuestiono pero te lo agradezco fue muy noble Joshua hubiese muerto aquí

-me agrada ver que te gustara el gesto muñeca

-pero que hay de tu familia es decir no te preocupaba dejarlos solos

-o no yo vivo solo a decir verdad desde los 15 años mis padres solían tener una tienda pero no éramos felices ellos y yo tratamos de huir pero a ellos los atraparon y los ejecutaron a las afueras de la ciudad así que el cuidado de la tienda recayó en mí ya sabes lleve los lindos accesorios, puros pedidos para el capitolio claro esta quien en casa pensaría en la trivialidad de un accesorio cuando no tenemos que comer – resoplo molesto eso explicaba porque nunca lo había visto debía vivir en la parte privilegiada de la ciudad

-tú vives en el cerezo – pregunte

-si es así aunque no creas que es tan distinto del resto del distrito

-pero en donde tu estas es caro significa que hay dinero o al menos más recursos que en el resto del distrito es más estas cerca de la villa de los vencedores

-luz solo hay 10 casas y en esa villa solo vive Tom imagínate que alegre lugar

-bueno si pero debe haber mejores posibilidades

-no créeme es lo mismo la injusticia y la necesidad son lo mismo no importa la zona en la que estés de hecho para los de ahí es peor ya que convivimos directamente con los brutos de los agentes de paz y nos toca oír cuando atrapan a alguien y lo llevan a esa zona para que su ejecución no sea un espectáculo y puedan usar su métodos – dijo mientras se estremecía


	13. Chapter 13

Me estremecí también recordé que en la trifulca donde atraparon a Dana a los líderes los llevaron al cerezo y jamás volvieron mientras que a los demás les dieron una muerte rápida enfrente del distrito se decía que los lideres habían sido torturados

-ves mi vida no ha sido grata primor así que cuando vi a ese chico decidí que era mejor darle un año al menos un año para que el pudiera vivir tranquilo- asentí no creí el motivo, sonaba irreal pero no lo cuestionaría gracias a él Joshua estaba en cama calientito bueno tal vez no calientito pero en casa con su familia a salvo al menos lo a salvo que se pudiese conseguir lejos de este circo de locos

-y que ahora te parezco triste patético – me pregunto

-no solo más real creí que eras solo actuación pero ahora que se la verdad tu pasado me pareces real no solo un compañero que juega al juego del capitolio

\- no te confundas podemos ser parte de los juegos pero yo seguiré siendo yo al final o al menos eso espero

-ojala yo tuviese esa certeza también –dije

-estaremos bien no dejare que el capitolio corrompa a mi bello y hermoso ángel

-eres un tonto lo sabes verdad

-tal vez pero este tonto te va ayudar a regresar a casa pase lo que pase

Lo abrace con fuerza esa promesa me hizo sentir que podía confiar en él de verdad era la primera vez que sentía eso que él no me iba a abandonar que tenía un verdadero aliado

-pero yo quiero volver a casa contigo –se me escapo antes de poder detener la frase

-yo no podría concentrarme sabiendo que si muero tú también lo harás no puedo –me dijo serio aunque no entendía sus motivos supongo que ahora éramos amigos después de todo

-entonces no mueras – le dije riendo

-tratare – me dijo mientras me sonreía –en verdad quiero que regreses no sabes eres una de las pocas personas que hacen una diferencia en el distrito tal vez tu no lo notas pero varios dependen de ti

-eso suena muy bonito y todo pero sabes que ahora somos unos blancos bastante tentadores verdad – le dije en tono juguetón

-si bueno pero ya veremos que hacer somos listos y guapos y decididos y dios somos increíblemente buenos –entorne los ojos de nuevo me quede dormida en brazos de Lucian y desperté en el sofá el ya no estaba sin embargo algo maravilloso había ocurrido esta noche no había tenido pesadillas no al lado de él me había sentido segura

-buenos días dormilona deberías cambiarte les espera un gran día tienen que impresionar a los vigilantes con sus habilidades hoy – me dijo Geraldine mientras bailoteaba nerviosa haciendo resonar sus tacones

-lo sé – suspire me cambie y me dirigí con Lucian al comedor ahí estaban los otros distritos algunos lucían nerviosos otros tranquilos, confiados preocupados yo estaba sin duda en los nerviosos

-pensaste en que hacer – me pregunto

-voy a verlo sobre la marcha- le dije mientras le sonreía

Después de un rato llego mi turno entre decidida vi una mesa con varias armas y a los vigilantes comiendo y conversando al entrar no me prestaron atención así que decidí que necesitaba que me notaran tome impulso y di unas piruetas y dos mortales cayendo en la mesa con las armas eso causo un gran estruendo que los obligo voltear a verme algunos me sonrieron complacidos al verme ahí otros no tanto me miraban extrañados hice una reverencia como haría un actor de circo

-Luz Duncan distrito 8 -me presente ahora tenía su atención di un golpe en la mesa que reacciono haciendo saltar algunos cuchillos los atrape en el aire y lance algunos al aire y los atrape con la boca muchos de los presentes estallaron en aplausos otros aún me miraban más interesados que antes

De pronto note unas copas abandonadas en la mesa y como la fruta colgaba encima de ellas las uvas lance los cuchillos hacia las uvas haciendo que al pasar cortaran el racimo y cayeran en las copas quería que evaluaran mi habilidad para esquivar y pelear no sabía cómo hacerlo hasta que note que sobre de mi pendían un extraño candelabro con forma de copo de nieve es decir un solo hilo sostenía el cristal de diferentes lados al cortarlo este se separaría en el aire eso era tome el cuchillo y lo lance al punto donde se unía el candelabro tome veloz la espada y comencé a esquivar las partes de este mientras golpeaba otra sin arrojarlas a mi público ningún fragmento consiguió tocarme mi público estaba sin habla no había molestia en sus rostros ni nada era como si hubiesen dejado de respirar el efecto había sido el que quería me incline respetuosamente y me retire

Al salir ya no alcance a ver a Lucian ya que los que íbamos pasando nos ordenaban volver a nuestro piso, llegue ahí y después de un rato se me unió Lucian no hablamos al parecer ambos estábamos muy nerviosos, los demás no estaban ahí después de un rato subieron Geraldine y Tom

-chicos no sé qué hicieron pero parece que les fue bien los vigilantes decían que no habían visto nada así aunque algunos se quejaban de algunos daños a los bienes pero eran los menos debió ser algo sumamente diferente

-tú qué hiciste- le pregunte a Lucian

-primero tu – me dijo él

-no importa que se lo cuenten ambos están locos no creo que ningún tributo antes haya hecho exhibiciones de este tipo los vigilantes están estupefactos no sé si les fue bien o mal yo quiero decir la mayoría solo decía que no lo podían creer pero eso no necesariamente debe ser bueno – comenzó a parlotear Geraldine

-debemos ver los resultados – dijo Tom sonriendo

Esta vez era un comentarista varón o eso creo que era ya que el tipo se había pintado el rostro de purpura y tenía delineados los ojos en verdad y un peluquín de color rosa pastel un aspecto ridículo

-buenas noches capitolio es momento de la verdad los resultados de las pruebas de habilidades esas en las cuales los tributos muestran su potencial a los patrocinadores veamos esas calificaciones aquí vamos distrito 1

Apareció la foto de Candance y debajo de ella un reluciente 9

-es alta – susurro Geraldine asentimos aunque era de esperarse los distritos carrera siempre obtenían calificaciones mayores a 8

La siguió la foto de Peter con un 10

-como no pensarlo tremendo gorila – dijo Lucian

-vaya no cabe duda el distrito 1 no nos decepciona serán duros de vencer sigamos distrito 2 muéstrennos que tienen

Apareció la foto de Lena con un 10

-vaya tu amiga es muy buena – me dijo Lucian en tono lúgubre

Michael obtuvo un 11

-estaremos en líos cuando ellos nos ataquen bueno tal vez tu no si el chico aun te quiere- me dijo Lucian sonriendo

-que gracioso – dije pero si me preocupaba eran muy altas notas

-vaya la competencia está muy fuerte este año vamos a distrito 3- comento el tipo raro

Después apareció la chica del 3 con un 8 seguida por su compañero con un 9 eso era sorprendente ya que ellos no eran peleadores si no se supone pensadores

-dios esas son demasiado altas – dijo Geraldine estando más nerviosa a cada minuto

-no es sorpresa dices que se aliaron a los carrera-Lucian y yo asentimos eso solo hizo resoplar a Tom - veamos cómo les fue a los demás- dijo Tom

Luego aparecieron los chicos del 4 la chica obtuvo un 9 y el chico un 7

Al distrito 5 le fue regular obtuvieron 6 la chica y 7 el chico

En el distrito 6 fue terrible la chica obtuvo 5 y el chico 4

Del distrito 7 la chica obtuvo 7 y el chico igual

Éramos los siguientes sujete la mano de Lucian estaba muy nerviosa pude ver mi fotografía aparecer cerré los ojos de manera inmediata escuche como todos tomaban aire y como la mano de Lucian apretó la mía con fuerza

-tan mal – susurre temiendo que de hablar más fuerte me fallara la voz abrí los ojos con cuidado y lo vi un flamante 12 no podía creerlo

Apareció la foto de Lucian y bajo el apareció otro 12

-vaya sorpresa el distrito 8 este año al parecer viene con todo dos 12 esto es algo increíble

Tom prorrumpió en carcajadas y Geraldine soltó el aire que supongo llevaba conteniendo seguimos mirando pero el ambiente ya era de fiesta sin duda alguna

El distrito 9 obtuvo por parte de la chica un 8 y el chico les trajo un 7

El distrito 10 obtuvo la chica un 6 y el chico un 9 los hermanos no suponían una amenaza por si sola pero la calificación del chico era alta

El distrito 11 la chica resulto ser la boba obtuvo un 4 mientras que el chico obtuvo un 11 que les habría mostrado

El distrito 12 ambos tuvieron 8

Y en el distrito 13 kimi obtuvo un 11 y su compañero igual


	14. Chapter 14

-vaya esto es bueno están al nivel de los distritos carrera chicos estoy orgulloso de ustedes están listos – nos dijo Tom

-eso es bueno con tan altas puntuaciones y lo que los quiere el pueblo conseguir patrocinadores no va a sernos difícil dios si quisiera podría pedirles una pistola y la tendrían en la arena – nos dijo Geraldine

Asentimos pero la verdad yo no me sentía nada lista tener notas tan altas te daba patrocinadores pero era como ponerte un letrero de debo morir primero en la arena fuimos a dormir

Al día siguiente nos llevaron de nuevo a ponernos bellos mi equipo solo parloteaba de cómo estaban seguros de que ganaríamos me preguntaban continuamente si Lucian y yo jugaríamos juntos solo para debatir como eso era obvio y de que jamás habían preparado unos ganadores a pesar de ser frívolos y algo bobos en mi opinión no podían no agradarme me hacían sentir querida y esa sensación era buena al menos me sentía bien con ellos, Cerine eligió para Lucian un traje un smoking negro con una rosa en frente la rosa era rojo sangre debo admitir se veía espectacular a pesar de que su conjunto era sumamente simple eso le hacía resaltar era como si no pudiese ver nada además de él

-qué te parece – me pregunto Cerine haciendo que lucian diera una vuelta para que yo pudiera observarlo detenidamente al parecer me delataba sola ya que me sonrío

-así de bien he vaya y tu aun no estas lista muy mal- me dijo ella mientras reía y me miraba en bata mientras le dirigía a mi equipo una mirada de incredulidad, salió de la habitación empujando a Lucian que parecía confundido me dejo con James para que el pudiera mostrarme mí atuendo y me cambiara

-que te pareció – me pregunto James no conteste

-nos pareció lo mejor algo simple queremos que la gente se fije en ustedes por su personalidad ya los producimos y sus notas son altas ahora les toca un poco a ustedes crees que podrán con eso

Asentí ahora por primera vez estaba nerviosa debió notarlo

-que tienes Luz

-estoy nerviosa sabes no soy buena con la gente normalmente no requiero convivir con mucha y – me di cuenta de que estaba siendo sincera con él que confiaba en pleno en James eso era raro ya que por ejemplo mi equipo de preparación me agradaba pero eran como esas mascotas cariñosas que te estrujan y te quieren mientras que James era un amigo que me apoyaba se sentía diferente a Lucian pero eso era bueno mis sentimientos por Lucian ya me confundían lo suficiente no necesitaba que alguien más los produjera

-lo harás bien solo se tu misma – me dijo James sonriéndome

-pero y si no les gusto y si hecho todo a perder

-deja de pensar en y si, tú me agradas y a tu mentor y a Lucian y eres tú no la tu fabricada es hora de que la gente vea a la verdadera Luz solo no seas agresiva se esta chica genial y divertida que he conocido se sincera y autentica

-suena fácil

-porque lo es, sabes porque todos aman a los bebes porque ellos son ellos auténticos sin importar que solo se tu misma – me animo le sonreí

-bien ahora podemos ponerte el vestido para que lo veas digas que lo odias para después darte cuenta de que luces fantástica

Asentí me puso un vestido blanco de coctel con manga larga hermoso te hacía pensar en un cisne o eso me recordaba a mi

-y bien

-no lo odio – le dije – es perfecto

-de verdad te gusta

-si me encanta es sencillo es cómodo es-me asombro lo bien que me había entendido James

-es como tu hermoso y sencillo perfecto sin ser demasiado aparatoso y elegante – me dijo él

Salí y vi a Lucian

-qué te parece –le pregunte sintiéndome algo tonta ya que al ver a Lucian lo entendí él me gustaba eso era peligroso en mi posición pero ya era muy tarde para preocuparme por eso me había dado cuenta de este sentimiento justo cuando dieron las notas y comprendí el peligro que corríamos los dos, cuando comprendí que para mí era importante que él volviera a casa conmigo

-estas preciosa – me dijo sonaba diferente a su usual él

Vi pasar a los otros tributos rumbo a la sala de entrevistas nos sentaron en un extraño salón donde estábamos todos, nos sentaban en orden y nos iban llamando poco a poco así que era imposible no ver a los demás y oír sus respuestas eso lo hacía aun peor ya que sabias lo que decían los demás y la impresión que dejaban en el publico haciendo que te preocupara aún más lo que decías o como metías la pata habíamos practicado por supuesto Geraldine se había esforzado al máximo por hacernos entender como sentarnos como lucir atractivos a las cámaras como parecer personas criadas en el capitolio, como no solo vernos como dos chicos sin clase como lo llamaba ella eso era bastante ridículo en mi opinión, Tom había llevado nuestra sesión de otra manera hablándonos de los temas que podría tratar la entrevista y advirtiéndonos como no reaccionar u ocultar comentarios que podrían traernos problemas esto era vital entenderlo hace 2 años uno de los tributos comento que era muy cruel este juego no lo dijo así abiertamente pero todo Panem lo entendió fue el primero en morir con una de las pruebas de los vigilantes en la arena.

Eso me hacía pensar en cómo yo bajo presión explotaba al igual que Dana de hecho mi espíritu era igual al de mi hermana una guerrera eso era lo que preocupaba a mamá recordaba en especial como en casa alguna vez me habían azotado por defender a un chico de 7 años que había robado un poco de cereal de las teselas había recibido 15 latigazos cuando lo defendí el agente me dijo anda si tanto te importa recibe tu su castigo sabía que mi espíritu era rebelde eso era lo que a mis padres siempre les había preocupado y ahora estaba aquí al borde del abismo si cometía ese error moriría igual que Dana el problema es que en mi fuero interno comprendía lo que había hecho mi hermana yo igual que ella prefería morir de pie que vivir de rodillas pero que sería de papá y mamá sin mí para cuidarlos no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello ya que después de acomodados unos minutos después arranco el circo

-bien comienza el desfile de monos – me dijo Lucian mientras me hacía reír tratando de que me relajara


	15. Chapter 15

La conductora era una guapa mujer de unos treinta y tantos pelirroja y de ojos verdes llevaba unas pestañas postizas de color azul eléctrico que simulaban plumas pese a la extravagancia del capitolio esta mujer era bastante atractiva y normal

-buenas noches soy Triniti y les traigo a sus tributos empecemos con el distrito 1 les presento a Candance

Ella se le aproximo con su largo cabello rubio colocado en una trenza la hacía lucir más madura e iba en un vestido rojo

-buenas noches Candace

-buenas noches Triniti es un placer estar aquí contigo

-el placer es mío por tener a una jovencita tan sofisticada aquí cuéntanos querida mía como esperas estos juegos del hambre

-bueno a decir verdad sé que estarán reñidos tenemos adversarios muy fuertes es decir los distritos 2, 3, 13 a y también el 8 vienen sumamente bien preparados sin embargo espero que mis habilidades sean suficientes para sobrevivir

-noto que usas el conato singular es que aún no has trazado una estrategia de equipo

-bueno a decir verdad no mi compañero Peter y yo pensamos que lo mejor es jugar solos y si nos demostramos ser dignos jugar juntos más avanzada la competencia podremos pensar en formar una alianza

-vaya mentira si ella y todos los matones están juntos pero claro jugaremos separados mis polainas – se quejó Lucian susurrando ya que no podíamos hacer mucho nos enfocaban durante la entrevista para evaluar nuestras reacciones

La entrevista de Peter fue parecida al igual que la de Lena a la cual se le veía muy confiada hasta que la cuestionaron por nuestro encuentro

-si bueno admito que la verdad perdí un poco los estribos ese día esa chica al parecer es muy dulce hemos tenido oportunidad de convivir con ella y su… bueno dejémoslo en compañero al menos eso desearía que fueran Michael él está prendado de ella yo la verdad lamento mucho lo que hice ese día y espero que podamos limar asperezas antes de la competencia es una gran chica – dijo mientras se giraba hacía a mi sonriéndome y saludándome

-maldita zorra – murmure devolviéndole la sonrisa

-vamos te hacen publicidad- me contesto Lucian conteniendo la risa

-no me crean una mina que voy a decir cuando me pregunten el tipo es un patán le di una paliza y su compañera es una bruja del infierno y ahora debo decir o claro que si seriamos grandes amigos en otras circunstancias cuando lo que quiero es su cabeza por favor – dije sonriendo a la cámara pero mi voz sonaba irritada

-no pero sería divertido espera ya viene el turno del simio veamos que hace

-buenas noches Michael

-buenas noches Triniti luces encantadora

-o todo un galán vaya muchacho travieso cuéntanos que te ha parecido el capitolio aunque bueno tu distrito está muy en contacto con nosotros así que deben tú y Lena ser los más familiarizados con las cosas por aquí

-a decir verdad es una ciudad hermosa me encanto estar aquí y la gente que conocí –dijo sonriendo y mirándome de reojo

-no se atrevería – susurro incrédulo Lucian

-vaya veo que miras a tus compañeros tributos tu compañera nos comentaba sobre un posible flechazo por Luz la chica del distrito 8 o como la llamamos nosotros el ángel

-si bueno Lena no miente lo cual es una pena ella es muy guapa y si me ha deslumbrado por así decirlo

-vaya eso es muy cruel debes sentirte devastado

-la verdad es que es una pena en otras circunstancia tal vez hubiéramos funcionado es una chica encantadora

-que cruel destino muchacho no cabe duda que tu caso es de los más tristes que hemos presenciado en estos juegos – escuche a Lucian rechinar con fuerza los dientes mientras Triniti le ofrecía sus condolencias a Michael

Al llegar al distrito 3 el chico actuaba de una manera muy rara parecía esquivo en algunas de sus preguntas al igual que los chicos de 5 y el chico que parecía acosarnos el de la compañera idiota el parecía evaluar la situación tratando de pasar desapercibido

Las demás entrevistas transcurrieron hasta que llego nuestro turno pase primero estaba aterrada

-te ira bien relájate aunque si quieres algo en que pensar mejor que eso – me dijo tras lo cual me alcanzo antes de acercarme a Triniti y me beso rápidamente en los labios antes de salir al escenario ahora estaba muy confundida y aturdida iba a matarlo lo había hecho de la nada que demonios le pasaba si esto había sido idea de Tom iba a hacerlo picadillo junto con Lucian

-wow– dijo Triniti sentí como me sonrojaba –vaya esto es algo sumamente inusual pasa querida recomponte y toma asiento me indico Triniti

-finalmente aquí tenemos uno de los tributos más esperados de la noche nuestra querida Luz o como cariñosamente ya todo el capitolio la llama el ángel de Panem – comenzó ella

-buenas noches triniti –conteste con voz algo baja ella me sonrió para animarme

-vaya ahí tanto que saber y tan poco tiempo así que hagámoslo fácil para comenzar cuéntanos un poco de ti pequeña

Eso me hizo reír de entre todo eso era fácil pensé que me bombardearía con el tema del beso esto era mejor

-bueno mi nombre es como ya todos saben Luz Duncan y vengo del distrito 8

Eso hizo reír al auditorio supongo que había sido un buen inició mire al publicó y vi que ahí estaba James y Cerine con los pulgares arriba animándome

-chica lista eso me gusta tenemos actitud veamos que más cuéntanos pequeña como te ha parecido el capitolio

-la verdad es una ciudad hermosa aquí todo parece tener brillo propio es increíble y sus habitantes tienen mucho entusiasmo

-vaya gracias eso es bueno te agrada estar aquí y cuéntanos te sientes lista para la competencia para ganar

Suspire y trate de contestar de modo sincero tratar de ser autentica recordando mantener mi actitud de educación

-la verdad dudo que alguien este como tal preparado para lo que nos espera es decir estamos entrenados y somos fuertes sin embargo no sabemos cómo se desenvolverá la competencia en la arena así que creo sería arrogante afirmar que sí, yo creo que es más como estar capacitado y dar lo mejor esperando lo mejor

-sabes eso nos mueve a reflexionar siendo tu una chica tan dulce crees poder manejarte ahí afuera matando a tus rivales- dulce bueno eso era mejor que frágil pero se referían a lo mismo podrás hacerlo quería gritarles que si pero de nuevo escuche a Geraldine en mi cabeza diciendo que mantuviera la compostura

-mmm será difícil la verdad hay muchos chicos agradables no quisiera pensar en matarlos sin embargo es una competencia y debemos dar lo mejor si no, no sería justo para nuestros rivales

-sabia respuesta y cuéntanos cómo fue que obtuviste ese 12 eso es algo nuevo nunca habíamos visto un 12 al menos no desde los juegos 93 donde el tributo del distrito 4 lo obtuvo y tampoco lo supimos - eso por no mencionar el ultimo vasallaje pero al parecer nadie en Panem podía mencionar eso nadie en su sano juicio haría una referencia hacia el sinsajo, recordaba esos otros juegos el chico del 4 casi gana pero al final lo mato un muto termino ganando una arrogante chica del distrito 1 aunque las circunstancias de su victoria estaban teñidas de trampa o al menos eso pensábamos en mi distrito, empecé a dudar se supone que no podía revelar eso estaba prohibido

-bueno Triniti veras eso es información confidencial solo puedo decirte que hice algo que dudo muchos otros tributos hubieran si quiera intentado- dije estando segura que nadie en sus cabales hubiese hecho eso después de hacerlo me di cuenta de que pude haber herido a los vigilantes no es que eso en realidad me preocupara y que debí destruir algo que era muy costoso

-eso no lo dudes – me grito uno de los vigilantes eso hizo reír al público de sobremanera el vigilante sonreía también pero eso no quitaba de mi cabeza la idea de que pudieran estar molestos porque inclusive lance cuchillos hacia su sección

Triniti continuo - saliéndonos un poco de este terreno profundo se ha hablado mucho de ti y de tu pareja y se por ahí que Lucian no es el único que hay de Michael – lo sabía aquí estaba la trampa de ese par de alimañas me esforcé en sonreír y contestar

-bueno no sé qué haya de él es un chico al que acabo de conocer es una lástima que haya sido en esta situación pero la verdad no podría formarme una opinión de él –dije mirando hacia Michael con tristeza y dirigiéndole una sonrisa

-es verdad este tipo de cosas es inusual en los juegos aunque si quieres mi opinión no me sorprende eres muy guapa

-gracias – conteste sonrojándome

-bueno y que hay de Lucian digo ese beso que significo quisieras explicarnos

-bueno lo del beso tendrás que preguntárselo a él ya que tampoco lo esperaba – el público volvió a estallar en carcajadas no de burla si no de sorpresa

-no te preocupes lo hare querida y dinos entonces que hay entre ustedes exactamente

-bueno entre Lucian y yo ahí una relación complicada si quieres verlo así pero nos apoyamos y queremos –empecé a tartamudear que podía decir ni yo tenía claro lo que sentía y luego el venía a complicarlo más todo mire a James pero su cara era la misma que la mía de confusión Cerine no parecía confundida si no algo molesta eso no lo entendí

-se podría decir que están enamorados – me presiono Triniti- o vamos no puedes negarlo no después de que todos vimos ese beso

-no sabría contestar eso se lo que yo siento y es confuso me gusta estar con Lucian y me preocupo por él así que – me sonroje

-eso lo responde querida – me dijo sonriéndome con indulgencia –

\- vaya el tiempo se acaba fue un placer mi querida Luz


	16. Chapter 16

Salí de ahí mientras Lucian me miraba sorprendido desde su asiento

\- tu turno –susurre mi voz sonaba entre molesta y divertida mientras me sentaba nerviosa el efecto de la llegada de Lucian fue casi instantáneo aplaudieron la gente lo quería era algo automático me pregunto si conmigo había sido así o era solo algo que hacía que la gente lo quisiese

-hola trini no te molesta que te llame así verdad – dijo él en tono de confidencias como si fueran los grandes amigos como lo hacía como podía estar tan cómodo con la gente como lograba esa confianza resople algo molesta

-no para nada buenas noches Lucian es un placer tenerte aquí Dios igual que Luz ahí tanto que quisiéramos saber de ti y tan poco tiempo pero empecemos por algo de interés para los posibles patrocinadores, veamos ya que tu compañera nos dejó claro que no se les permite revelar que hicieron para obtener sus notas dinos te sorprendió tu nota

-a decir verdad si en un inicio no creí que lo que hice fuese del agrado de los vigilantes ya que fue algo impulsivo e imprudente por no decir peligroso pero al parecer funciono –dijo mientras reía y guiñaba un ojo a la cámara se escucharon risitas en el publico

-y cuéntanos te has sentido feliz aquí en el capitolio

-la verdad es que si es una ciudad hermosa es una pena que la tuve que conocer por los juegos pero es maravilloso estar aquí no puedo quejarme me han hecho sentir como en casa – dijo él si casa era lo que él me había contado no debió estar tan cómodo ya que nuestro hogar no parecía hacerlo feliz del todo sin embargo a los demás esa respuesta debió parecerles genial ya que aplaudieron

-te sientes capacitado para ganar Lucian

-ha decir verdad lo ignoro sé que he hecho lo que he podido me he preparado y espero lo mejor supongo –note que la gente lo amaba estaban embelesados con él los tenía como hechizados

-vaya y dime Lucian como es que terminaste aquí esa es una de las grandes incógnitas porque te ofreciste como tributo por un chico que no es de tu familia según sabemos y si no me equivoco acabas de cumplir 18 años así que dinos si era tu ultima cosecha porque venir persigues fama, fortuna o hay algún otro motivo – dijo Triniti arqueando las cejas

-es una historia larga –contesto Lucian pude ver que tanto la locutora como varias chicas del publico estaban embobadas con él y contenían el aliento esperando la historia

-es tu tiempo cariño puedes continuar – le dijo mientras le pestañeaba coqueta la anfitriona

-bueno eso es verdad veamos me ofrecí por Luz

-como –pregunto sorprendida la conductora –no lo entiendo – bien así que no era la única pasmada eso no era lo que él me había dicho en el balcón

-es sencillo te explicare el chico por el cual me ofreci a cambio es el hermano de la mejor amiga de Luz

Contuve el aliento yo no sabía que Lucian me conociera tan bien es decir me había dejado claro que sabía quién era y conocía algunos de los detalles más generales de mi vida pero vamos quien en el distrito no, muchas de mis presas y de mis amigos eran la principal fuente de carne del distrito por no decir que mi familia era conocida por el incidente de Dana pero Lucian no me había dicho hasta qué punto me conocía ni que me prestara tanta atención es decir en casa yo nunca había reparado en él se lo dije hasta el día de la cosecha y estaba bastante segura de que él no me había notado yo era invisible en casa o no bueno tal vez no tanto pero si lo suficiente para que el no supiera eso

-es decir ustedes se conocían antes de esto – pregunto intrigada Triniti

-no para nada bueno yo sabía quién era ella siempre lo he sabido pero dudo que ella si quiera supiera que existo mientras estábamos en casa pero la gente la nota vaya que la notan es decir ella no se da cuenta de lo que provoca en la gente al menos en mi

-vaya ósea que ya te importaba antes de esto –

-siempre lo ha hecho ella siempre ha sido alguien especial para mí y ahora que la conozco más solo quiero que este bien y que sea feliz

-vaya es hermoso – dijo triniti conteniendo las lagrimas

-un pañuelo – dijo Lucian mientras le tendía un pañuelo de su mesita

-gracias cariño ojala ganen sé que esto es un poco fuera de lugar pero al menos son de mis favoritos

-vaya gracias Triniti espero no decepcionarte –

-sé que no lo harán –dijo ella mientras el salía del escenario no podía concentrarme estaba muy nerviosa ahora no sabía que decir que hacer antes nunca me había preocupado esto pensé que si era una estrategia había sido brillante pero no me lo había parecido vi como las cámaras capturaban mi cara vi como paso de confusión a vergüenza para regresar a confusión de nuevo al sentarse Lucian a mi lado note como las cámara pese a que la chica del 9 ya era entrevistada no nos dejaban Lucian me tendió la mano decidí tomarla ya que aun estábamos en cámara y si esto había sido un truco no debía arruinarlo

-así que ya lo sabes – me dijo mientras me miraba desde su silla esperando una respuesta pero no sabía que decir estaba muy confundida al término de la entrevista nos pidieron regresar a los salones donde nos prepararon mientras los estilistas estaban en una junta donde se les explicaban los detalles del traje que usaríamos en la arena oí a alguien tocar a la puerta de la habitación me pareció raro ya que James nunca tocaba abrí y ahí estaba el Lucian esperando

Lo deje pasar y lo mire estuvimos así por un rato hasta que le solte

-esto es real – pregunte

-cada palabra

-cuando desde cuándo – pregunte aunque dudaba que el entendiera mi pregunta

-desde la escuela te lo dije pese a que no íbamos juntos siempre me impresiono tu fuerza el cómo no te dejabas vencer pero la verdad creo que me enamore de ti después de lo de Dana como te mantuviste firme por cómo no te quebraste y conseguiste cuidar de tu familia por ti sola y como no temías al capitolio como siempre has querido un cambio como no vas con la corriente tu espíritu rebelde recuerdo cuando te azotaron como defendiste a ese chico eres una gran persona Luz sabes ahora me siento realmente estúpido por no habértelo dicho antes lo que sentía por esperar hasta ahora

-no es estúpido probablemente en casa no te hubiese escuchado pero yo- comencé a tartamudear

-no, no tienes que hacerlo no por compromiso al menos si no sientes lo mismo no lo hagas yo aún te querré y nada cambiara aunque no me correspondas aun tendremos la alianza si así lo quieres y te ayudare a volver a casa lo prometo lo que dije ahí es real quiero que seas feliz que vuelvas porque eres importante para mí me gustaría serlo para ti pero si no es así no me mientas

-no lo hago yo esto tu realmente me gustas- dije atropelladamente lo vi sonreírme - pese a ser un bobo

-bueno si pero soy un bobo sexi

-olvídalo me retracto aparte de bobo eres ególatra

Él se acercó y me abrazo

-vamos a lograrlo tenemos que lograrlo ahora más que nunca – me susurro sentí mi estómago encogerse en casa nunca me había preocupado por nadie aparte de mis padres y amigos nunca había sentido la necesidad de proteger a nadie más siempre había querido ayudar a mejorar las cosas es cierto no toleraba la injusticia del capitolio y odiaba este sistema sin embargo las únicas personas que me importaban eran mis amigos y familia pero ahora estaba él el me importaba y estaba segura de que eso podría destruirme pero era demasiado tarde para remediarlo en ese momento entendí la promesa lo del balcón

-por eso me pediste que te lo prometiera – dije el asintió

-sabes que no podre verdad que si te pasa algo no lo voy a lograr así que más te vale no morir quédate conmigo – le suplique

-siempre – me susurro


	17. Chapter 17

Después de eso me beso tiernamente y salió de la habitación justo antes de que llegara James este me felicito por la entrevista y no hizo comentarios respecto a lo de Lucian me agrado el gesto

Esa noche se nos fue rápido decidimos no ver las demás entrevistas al regresar a nuestro piso nos esperaba Tom y los demás

-fue brillante increíble ahora todo el mundo quiere patrocinarlos y – comenzó emocionada Geraldine pero Tom nos miraba estudiándonos

\- si verdad nos pulimos mucho esta ultima vez me preocupaba que Luz metiera la pata como se me ocurrió de último minuto pero reacciono excelente – contesto Lucian mientras sujetaba mi mano lo mire y entendí él no quería que los demás lo supieran, él quería que fuese un secreto no lo entendí pero me di cuenta de que también lo prefería así no quería a los demás tristes por nuestra situación

-si vaya esto será genial recursos no les van a faltar – dijo Tom aunque lucía confundido e incrédulo

-si la verdad es que fue una sorpresa pero creo que Luz manejo bien la situación quedo muy creíble no creen –dijo Geraldine aunque vi la cara de Cerine lucía una expresión sumamente triste al igual que James

Pero asintieron al igual que los demás-

\- bueno mis niños hoy fue un gran día pero mañana por la noche los espera la arena así que lo mejor será que descansen nos dijo Geraldine

-yo solo quiero que tengan algo en cuenta son más rápidos que los distritos carreras pero eso solo les asegura unos 30 segundos en la cornucopia si el terreno es liso para correr llegaran antes pero no los quiero en el baño de sangre entendieron

-pero podríamos conseguir cosas realmente útiles –le discutió Lucian pienso igual somos muy veloces podríamos tener algo bueno entre los dos

-no según lo que me dijeron ellos serán 7 mínimo los acabarían tomen lo que puedan en esos 30 segundos y salgan de ahí no más –nos dijo Tom tajante asentimos después de todo él tiene razón quedarnos al baño de sangre sería estúpido en especial siendo solo nosotros –tratare de mandarles toda la ayuda que pueda lo prometo pero no esperen mucho traten de sobrevivir solos aunque la gente los ama si algo les falta seguro lo tendrán pero sería lo mejor que dejemos eso solo como último recurso manejare con mano dura los regalos no quiero que si esto se alarga se queden sin recursos o si requieren algo realmente costosos estén en el abismo está claro

Vamos a dormir de nuevo no conseguí dormir fui al balcón y ahí estaba Lucian

-tenía la esperanza de que vinieras – me dijo sonreí –quería pasar un tiempo juntos ya sabes antes de mañana-

-no será el último si no el primero – le dije mientras me acurrucaba a su lado

Esa noche dormí de nuevo junto a él no tuve pesadillas o si las tuve al menos no las recordaba

Llego la mañana y con ella mis mayores temores nos separamos Tom se fue con Cerine y yo con James cuando estuvimos solos en la plataforma me explico los aditamentos del traje

-mira por lo que se ve el ecosistema debe ser muy fresco al parecer es sumamente caluroso pero debe haber mucha humedad ya que las botas son hibridas también están estas cosas como flotadores es posible que puedan nadar no lo recomiendo sabes que siempre puede haber algo ahí lo mejor será estar en tierra espero hayas aprendido de naturaleza

Asentí

-les va a ir bien aún apostaría por ustedes solo manténganse juntos lo pueden lograr

-así que lo sabes quien más

-Cerine y Tom Geraldine se creyó que fue una estrategia pero sabemos que es real así que por favor traten de sobrevivir

-mm vaya debemos ser pésimos actores – comente triste

-tal vez así sea mejor no se oculten de la cámara puede que este amor les ayude en la arena

-lo dudo solo hará que el capitolio se ensañe más en matarnos recordaran a Peeta y Katniss

-tal vez, no se los permitan jueguen juntos la gente los apoyara ya lo verán y al capitolio le convienen más vivos si los mata creara mártires eso nunca es bueno preferirá forzarlos a actuar como ellos quieran créeme manténganse juntos y estarán bien

Suspire estaba triste

-ya sé qué tal si te cuento de tu ropa para que sepas para que sirve cada cosa

-eso es legal

-sip puedo decirte que funciones pueden tener pero en la arena solo tu sabrás que haces

Asentí

-muy bien veamos mira tenemos este pantalón de cargo es holgado y cómodo se puede remangar no es muy pesado así que lo que te espera es un clima algo tropical, las botas también son a prueba de agua al parecer todo será algo fangoso la chaqueta refleja el calor así que te aguardan noches muy frescas o frías

-jungla o manglar no

-si puede ser

-mm eso no va a hacer muy feliz a Lucian no puedes correr mucho en ese clima

-pero es bueno para ti subir árboles se te da bien

-espero que él también pueda hacerlo

-les ira bien

En eso comenzó a sonar la plataforma

-es hora Tom me pidió que te dijese que lo más sabio es que te mantengas lejos del baño de sangre todos los tributos quieren tu cabeza y la de Lucian así que lo mejor es perderte en el ecosistemas y sobrevivir

-bromeas verdad sin nada

-eso me dijo Tom y deben escucharlo

-mm soy rápida

-crees que lo seas lo suficiente

-espero que si solo quiero una mochila cuchillos y huir

-buen plan solo no te demores en el baño de sangre

-ojala que Lucian lo entienda

-es un chico listo lo hará

Tras esto subí a la plataforma dejando ahí a uno de mis pocos amigos aquí en el capitolio al salir a la superficie pude contemplar la cornucopia estaba en medio de una especie de terreno lodoso se veía resbaladizo iba a ser una proeza llegar a las cosas note que mi alrededor era efectivamente al parecer un manglar este era un clima completamente nuevo para todos había un pequeño rio para huir de la cornucopia menos mal sabía nadar pero si Lucian no, donde estaba él lo busque pero a mi alrededor solo estaba el chico del 6 que se preparaba para correr rumbo al manglar y Lena la cual al parecer como todos los carreras iba por las armas de pronto lo vi ahí estaba a 3 plataformas de mi le señale la cornucopia y él asintió luego miro al estanque para indicarme que debíamos nadar en esa dirección asentí teníamos un plan me coloque en posición y sonó el gong

Soy muy rápida sin embargo en cuanto toque el fango supe que algo iba mal salte de nuevo a la plataforma vi a Lena hundirse y tratar de volver sosteniendo su plataforma era muy pesada me reí con ganas les costaría avanzar sin embargo lo consigue y ya me llevaba ventaja tome aire y salte comencé a moverme como en la sala de entrenamiento vi a Lucian hacer lo mismo pero no éramos los únicos al parecer kimi y León lo hacían muy bien ellos eran peligrosos apreté el paso ya que note que Lena había tomado su propio ritmo y nos seguía entre resbalones al igual que los demás profesionales logre llegar a la cornucopia antes que todos y la vi una reluciente espada y una mochilita las tome vi una mochila de mayor tamaño y sentí llegar a una chica la del 9 me ataco logre esquivarla y la mate no lo pensé solo lo hice no de forma sanguinaria sino instintiva me colgué la otra mochila mayor y vi unos cuchillos en la mesa clave 4 en mi mochila hasta que sentí la mano de alguien en mi brazo me gire con la espada empuñada era Lucian el también cargaba una mochila y una cangurera al igual que unos sais y una lanza los profesionales estaban llegando así que debíamos huir saltamos al agua veloces al caer note que el agua era potable pero era duro nadar con tanto peso y tenía sed avanzar sería una proeza

-no la tragues

-pero si es buena

-no luz sigue nadando hasta que estemos a cubierto – me dijo el preocupado mientras se sumergía para desaparecer del campo de vista tome aire y lo seguí


	18. Chapter 18

Nadamos rápido siento las lanzas que caen a mi alrededor por fortuna son malos apuntando al llegar al manglar a los arboles Lucian no está contento nos apartamos un buen tramo dentro del manglar y corremos una media hora a decir verdad caminamos rápido es más preciso que correr no podemos correr aquí hay demasiado vegetación y plantas de las cuales Lucian me menciona que al menos más de la mitad es venenosa pasada la media hora nos detenemos en un tramo donde no hay tanta agua parece estar más firme por aquí

-bien porque debíamos huir tanto quería estar más cerca y ver

-mutos

-que no había

-no pero los habrá la sangre los atrae son unos lagartos los vi el ultimo día en ecosistemas son característicos de este clima aunque aún no se si son rápidos o no en la tierra solo recuerdo que los vimos nos dijeron que son veloces en el agua la sangre los atrae

-vaya entonces con el baño de sangre

-si serán una gran atracción para ellos

Me recorrió un escalofrió

-bien revisemos que tenemos para trabajar con todo y baño de sangre no creo que tengamos tanta suerte para que los mutos acaben con los profesionales en el primer día

Asiento y comienzo a vaciar el contenido de mi mochila grande la que traigo a la espalda con los cuchillos pegados

-te cambio un cuchillo por los sais – me ofrece el, asiento no soy muy buena con el cuchillo pero le doy dos así tengo 2 para mí y el tendrá 2 a su vez

En mi mochila encuentro una soga una botella de agua vacía, una botellita de yodo vendas un remedio para envenenamiento un saco para dormir y una red en la mochila pequeña la que traigo como muñequera hay una cerbatana con uno 200 dardos

-vaya botín aunque no hay comida – me dice Lucian sarcástico le pongo mala cara

El voltea su mochila y haya otra botella de agua, un somnífero unas tiras de carne y un paquete de galletas, unos cerillos y un hacha

-bien bueno necesitamos más comida bombón deberíamos recolectar mientras los demás se matan entre ellos- me dice mientras saca de la cangurera unos guantes que tienen unas extrañas garras y dos pequeñas navajas

-me agrada la idea pero según se casi todo es venenoso aquí –comento triste

-eso no –me dice el mientras me señala unas extrañas frutas en lo alto del árbol cerca del que estamos comienzo a trepar aunque es más difícil de lo que son la mayoría de los arboles pero lo consigo y arriba le tiro unas 10 frutas

-ya las recuerdo son buenas estas dicen que no nos harían daño- digo confiada

-si pero creo que eran de ellos – me dice Lucian mientras toma muy lentamente la lanza que lleva en la espalda levanto la vista y las veo son 3 serpientes o eso parecen son enormes mucho más que una serpiente normal nos observa detenidamente estudiándonos

De pronto ataca no sé si es venenosa o no pero la esquivo como si mi vida se fuera en ellos mientras Lucian hace lo propio oímos un grito no está cerca de nosotros pero distrae a las serpientes las cuales al parecer huelen algo y comienzan a retirarse pero una se queda nos hace frente estruja a Lucian cuando lo atrapa yo le vuelo la cabeza pero nos salpica su sangre huele mal a podrido pero no nos hace daño

-estas bien

-si pero eso era enorme siento pena por quien haya gritado al parecer reaccionan al sonido-

-necesitamos agua-exclamo segura sintiendo como mi garganta se reseca además sé que no duraremos sin ella y debemos obtenerla antes de que los profesionales decidan cazar, regresamos sobre nuestros pasos y vemos un estaque esta lleno de ranas nos alejamos porque pese a parecer inofensivas las ranas nos miran y nos estudian se ven hostiles encontramos otro estanque al llegar vemos ahí más serpientes pero estas son pequeñas nos miran pero al vernos huyen no lo entendemos tomamos el agua y la purificamos

-olemos terrible

-mejor así

-no entiendo

-esas cosas se guían por sentidos las ranas nos miraban pero no nos atacaron las serpientes huyeron tal vez es mejor apestar a serpiente muerta

Asiento pero aun así estoy asqueada eso lo hace reír

-te sientes sucia

-tu no

-si pero no me afecta aunque si quieres que nos bañemos –me dice y me lanza una mirada lasciva le tuerzo los ojos pero me rindo y rio con él me abraza y me besa con fuerza comemos un rato y después de saciar nuestros estómagos separamos las 3 frutas que nos quedan el lleva dos y yo una me ha dado a guardar las galletas después de unas 3 horas en las cuales me enseña a colocar unas cuantas trampas que aprendió en manualidades y que yo logro encontrar una cuantas raíces y hojas comestibles propongo subir a un árbol no me siento segura en tierra todo por aquí parece venenoso y el rugido de un animal no me ayuda a estar más tranquila se oye grande así que Lucian me asegura que será incapaz de trepar se coloca los guantes y me doy cuenta que esa debía ser la finalidad de ellos ayudar a trepar pero veo que aunque Lucian es ligero le cuesta trepar sin romper las ramas eso me calma un poco pero aún recuerdo a las serpientes sin embargo la teoría de Lucian parece cierta ya que no nos atacan al parecer el olor de la sangre de la otra las repele

Se comienzan a oír los cañonazos debe haber terminado el baño de sangre suenan 11 cañonazos

-quedan 15 –comento mientras lo abrazo sintiéndome culpable por la chica que mate

-que pasa-

-mate a alguien

-se supone que así funcione

-si pero aun así es horrible

-lo sé pero se volverá más fácil

-como lo sabes

-yo mate a 2

-como

-mientras iba hacía la cornucopia mate a la chica boba la que es del distrito del chico aterrador y al chico del 4

-al pequeño

-si

-porque –pregunto no es reproche pero aun así Lucian me contesta

-te iba a matar el chico llego antes que tú él tenía los sais lo mate con la lanza antes de que te lanzara un sai

-gracias – es todo lo que consigo decir tomo un largo trago de agua y él me sonríe

-demasiado aterrador mi ángel – le doy un golpe

-eso porque

-por ser un bobo deberíamos descansar cazaran de noche

-no lo dudo pero ya es casi de noche mira – veo como el sol comienza a ponerse y escucho pisadas no de humanos de animales depredadores me doy cuenta de que hicimos lo correcto al subir ya que los depredadores son enormes veo una especie de gato gigante de color gris con rayas negras y unos colmillos larguísimos nos acecha pero parece comprender que estamos fuera de su alcance además al parecer olemos mal ya que nos ignora después de captar otro aroma comienza correr y después de unos 20 minutos suena otro cañonazo

-14 – me susurra Lucian me estremezco y lo abrazo colocamos el saco al parecer estos árboles son fuerte o nosotros muy ligeros ya que movernos por ellos no es difícil

Me meto al saco y me acurruco Lucian me sigue pero nos amarra para no caer si nos movemos dormidos colocamos la red alrededor lo cual resulta ser bueno ya que después de un rato vemos que hay murciélagos los cuales tratan de llegar a nosotros por el olor de la fruta al parecer no parecen dañinos pero prefiero no arriesgarme mato a dos de ellos y los demás se alejan

-es carne no- comento ante la mirada confundida de Lucian

-si pero como la cocinaras no la comerás cruda o si

-no pero no soy tan estúpida para encender un fuego ahora tal vez mañana en la mañana

-eso es buena idea- me dice mientras me abraza

Consigo dormir un rato hasta que suena el himno y me despierta miro al cielo y veo los tributos muertos los primeros en aparecer son Jena y Milo del distrito 3

-demonios entonces nuestros QA siguen vivos – me dice Lucian

-lo suponía

Seguimos mirando y vemos al chico del 4 me recorre un escalofrio

-que pasa

-significa que esa chica aterradora del 4 sigue viva –susurro ya que no debo mostrar miedo

-ve el lado amable al menos ya solo son 5 en la manada de profesionales – me susurra

Después aparecen en el cielo los chicos del 6 y la chica del 7, aparece a su vez la chica del 9 a la que yo mate y una de los hermanos también están muertos los tributos del 12

-vaya eso sí que nos deja difícil la situación –comento pensativa

-ni lo digas la manada de profesionales– asiento son los del 1, 2 y la chica del 4

-también están kimi y león – comento

-si ellos son más preocupantes que los profesionales si quieres mi opinión

-que me dices de los otros –pregunto

-Me preocupa en especial tu amigo que nos cuestiona todo, el hermano dolido y el compañero de la chica que mataste

-si es cierto menos mal estamos juntos

-te lo dije

-debemos dormir mañana iremos a cazar profesionales – le sonrió la verdad me gusta atacar no me gusta la idea de solo esperar

Descansamos y al alba despertamos vemos como una jauría nos acecha desde abajo son mutos

-maldita sea –exclamo

-ni que lo digas preciosa al menos no pueden subir

-ni nosotros bajar y lamento decirte esto pero el agua está abajo

-no podemos quedarnos aquí me pregunto porque los habrán soltado ayer debió ser sumamente entretenido no crees murieron casi la mitad de los tributos

Asiento tampoco lo entiendo no es normal pero nos desato

-como sea sería una pena desperdiciarlos no crees serían buena fuente de alimento – comento juguetona

El me mira y sonríe

-tal vez pero vamos a hacer un poco de ejercicio antes y veamos cómo les va a los otros quieres veamos que tanto vuelas amor – comenta recogemos las cosas y guardamos en las mochilas las cosas comenzamos a movernos seguidos por los mutos brincamos de rama en rama mientras buscamos a los otros tributos.

Hallamos a los del 5 los cuales tienen sus propios problemas ellos están huyendo de una especie de gorilas menos mal los gorilas parecen enfocados en ellos ya que ellos sí que pueden trepar y le están dando unos problemas enormes a los chicos del 5 que se ve no han dormido nada

Encontramos al chico tétrico el cual está siendo acechado por unas aves infernales está dentro de una cueva pero afuera de ella hay al menos 30 aves muertas y parece que tiene material para trampas ya que siguen muriendo aves , hallamos después al hermano dolido como lo ha bautizado Lucian el cual está matando mutos lagartos en el lago es fuerte o debe serlo ya que a diferencia de los otros los mutos lo observan calculando sus posibilidades de matarlo él nos mira y nos señala un árbol en el cual hay serpientes lo evitamos y asentimos el continua pescando mientras mantiene a raya a sus problemas

El chico del 7 está cerca de la cornucopia al parecer está cazando profesionales está oculto al igual que nosotros al parecer los mutos solo nos persiguen en la jungla ya que aquí cerca de la cornucopia regresan a casa, los profesionales están como suponíamos aliados y con ellos está el chico del 9 eso los hace una manada fuerte son 6 no hemos visto ni a kimi ni a León eso me intriga donde estarán.

Nos instalamos cerca de la cornucopia al parecer es el lugar más seguro los distritos profesionales no lucen muy bien al parecer ayer salieron a cazar pero no les fue bien.


End file.
